A vacation to remeber
by chichiri's-girl
Summary: Cid tells Squall and company to take a vacation to Topsity island. When the get there, they learn that they are being hunted down by a mysterius power from the underworld, and what? Seifer is envolved? This is my first ff8 fic so please be nice.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Final fantasy 8 characters.   
  
A vacation to remember  
  
Sweat dripped off of Squall's face as he trained in the training center. He really didn't need to waist his time with weak animals, but there was really nothing else to do around Balamb. He just wanted to keep his mind active before he started thinking to much. Squall hated being   
  
bored. He slashed his tenth T- Rex. It was too easy for him. "Well, I think that's enough for today." Squall said to himself, wiping the sweat of his face with his fore arm. He put his gunblade back in its sheath. He walked out of the training center. Squall decided to go to his dorm, since there really wasn't anything else for him to do. Once he arrived to his dorm, he walked in and sat down on his bed. He let himself fall asleep.  
  
"Squall! Squall! Wake up! The headmaster wants us to come and meet him right away! Hurry!" Quistis yelled through Squall's door. Squall got up from his bed and opened the door. Quistis was already heading to Cid's office. He caught up to Quistis, who was already walking in the elevator. "So, what does he want?   
  
Is it another mission?" Squall asked curiously.   
  
"No actually, he said it didn't have anything to do with that." Quistis folded her arms to her chest and pushed her back against the elevator wall. The elevator door opened and they walked out. There they saw Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Rinoa, standing near the door to Cid's office. "Hey you guys, why aren't you in Cid's office?" Quistis asked, walking up to them.   
  
"He has some business in his office." Zell said, standing with his back brushed up against Cid's office door.   
  
"Hey Zell, you shouldn't stand right there ya' know." Quistis told Zell.  
  
"Tch. Its cool." Zell said, throwing his hand back and forth. Just then the door opened and down went Zell, flat on his butt.   
  
"Oh dear son, are you okay?" Cid asked with concern. Cid bent down and helped him up.  
  
"Peachy." Zell said firmly and sarcastically, rubbing his butt.  
  
"I told you." Quistis said, shaking her head. Two students walked out of Cid's office with sad looks on there faces.   
  
"Come on in and take a seat, everyone." Cid extended his hand inside his office, telling them to come in. Everyone came in and sat down in the chairs that where placed in a row in front of Cid's desk. "I'm sure your wondering what your doing here, so lets get to the point." Cid said with a slight smile on his face. He sat down on the edge of his desk with his feet crossed and his arms folded. "Since you guys had a very hard battle with ultremecia, I am giving you a chance to relax. I booked you a flight to topsity island for 2 weeks.   
  
There you will be accompanied by a tour guide. You will live in a beach house. It has 6 rooms and three bathrooms. You will have a swimming pool, a personal eating place, a spa, and you will be doing lot's of sight seeing. Have fun!" Cid now had a full smile on his face. He knew they all needed a vacation.  
  
"We're actually gonna' go on a vacation!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie exclaimed, jumping up and down, knocking over her chair. Everyone one was surprised, including Squall.  
  
"Easy Selphie." Irvine said, trying to control her.  
  
"You guys leave tomorrow. Now go and pack your stuff." Cid said, walking to the door. He handed each of them a flight ticket. Everyone took one and showed there appreciation. Everyone walked out of his office and left for there dorms.  
  
"Squall, we're goin' on a vacation, It's gonna' be great!" Rinoa said, as she walked through the hall, holding on Squall's arm with both her hands.  
  
"Don't forget, we finally get to be alone." Squall reminded Rinoa, looking at her with his   
  
beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Ooooooooooh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh! Baby! we're goin' ta'..." Zell said, forgetting where he was going. He looked on his ticket. "Oh yeah, Topsity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeahhhhh!!!!!!" Zell ran down the hall with his hands in his back pockets.  
  
*  
  
"I'm gonna' take my swim suit! My favorite outfits! My good luck charms! This is gonna' be a blast!" Selphie yelled, throwing clothes from her closet and into Irvine arms. Selphie turned around to find Irvine standing there with her clothes all piled up in his hands. "Oh, thanks Irvine. ....Hey how did you get in here? I thought I locked the door?" Selphie asked, with her bright green eyes looking at him. Those same bright eyes was what made Irvine fall for Selphie.  
  
".....Oh- ah- well....The door wasn't locked... I-it was already opened." Irvine said, nervously, hiding the stretched out paper clip he used to pick her lock.   
  
"Oh, I could of sworn I locked it. Oh well, so what are you doing here?" Selphie asked, putting her clothes in her bags of 3.  
  
"Oh, I was wonderin' if you could help me pack." Irvine asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Sure!" Selphie said, giving in to his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Score one for Irvine." Irvine said, quietly under his breathe.  
  
*   
  
"Oh man, I didn't know packin' took that much work." Zell said, talking to no one. He laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. "Well at least I only have to carry one bag." Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Zell yelled to who ever it was. Quistis came in. "Hey! I just wanted to see how many bags you have. I checked with Squall but he has 2 bags.   
  
Irvine's not finished yet. So, how many bags do you have?" Quistis asked, looking around and finding her answer.  
  
"I only have one bag." Zell informed, patting his bag. "It can fit almost anything in it."  
  
"That's good because you can carry my bag!" Quistis said, bringing in her bags that were out in the hallway.  
  
"I am not carrying your stuff." Zell said, looking at her bag, then looking at her.  
  
"Oh, be a gentlemen." Quistis gave Zell a death glare.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll carry it, but I ain't carrin' them back, now get out of my room, I need sleep!" Zell said, irritated. Quistis walked out of his room, carrying one bag and leaving the other in Zell's room.  
  
"Bye!" Quistis said, shutting the door.  
  
*  
  
There was a knock on Squall's door. He went over to open it. "Hey squall!" Rinoa exclaimed, poking her head in Squall's room. "Have you packed yet?"  
  
"Yeah, there over there." Squall pointed to his bags, on the floor, near the bed.  
  
"Can I come in?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Sure." Squall said firmly. He sat down on his mini couch and turned on the TV.  
  
"Hey Squall? Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Squall asked, interested. Rinoa sat beside Squall, with her hands in her lap.  
  
"I've never told anyone this but, .... I'm afraid of flights." Rinoa looked down at her feet.  
  
"Really? Just sit by me, AWAY from the window when we get on the plane, okay?" Squall put an arm around Rinoa. She was comforted by his warmth and leaned in.  
  
"Alright, but don't say anything if I start hyper ventilating." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Did you pack yet?" Squall asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yep, I have to carry 4 bags." Rinoa said, as if she wanted him to carry her bags.  
  
"Nope, I'm not carrying your bags." Squall said, looking away.  
  
"I wasn't gonna ask you, ya know."   
  
"Right."  
  
*  
  
"Okay, and your all set!" Selphie said, relieved she finished packing Irvine clothes. "Thanks, you were a real help." Irvine said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Aw, it was nothin'."  
  
"Well, sure it is, I mean lovely ladies like yourself shouldn't be doing work like this." Irvine said, as if he were innocent.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna take a shower, bye!"  
  
"Wait, I'll walk you."   
  
"Okay." They both walked out of Irvine's room.   
  
"Thanks Irvine. You're a real friend." Selphie said, clinging on his arm with her arms. They walked all the way to her dorm, which was across from Quistis's room. "Well, we're here." Selphie said turning around to face Irvine.  
  
"Oh, yeah....Right." He started to turn around to leave.  
  
"Irvine." Selphie called after him. She ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She ran back in her room, hiding her blush.  
  
*   
  
It was now the next day. Everyone got up early to take a shower. Selphie being the most excited was the first one ready to go. Everyone had to be at the Airport by 8:00. The airplanes where going to lift off at 8:30. So everyone woke up an hour earlier.   
  
"I hope I got everything." Selphie said, holding her bags, walking towards Irvine's dorm. She had on blue, short shorts with a yellow shirt with short sleeves. Selphie put her heavy bags down on the ground, in front of Irvine's dorm. "Irvine! Irvine are you up yet?!" Selphie yelled through the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm comin'." Irvine made a struggle to get to the door. "Oh, hey Selphie." Irvine had on his favorite cowboy pants with a white t-shirt. He had his favorite hat on his head.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I tripped over my bag." Irvine said, rubbing his hurting leg.  
  
"Come on Irvine, let's go to the cafeteria." Selphie pointed in the direction of the cafeteria.   
  
"Why did you bring your bags?"  
  
"I was hoping you could keep it in here, since your dorm is closest to the front gate."   
  
"Oh sure" Irvine said, picking up her bags and putting it near his. "All right, let's go." Irvine said, holding his arm out for Selphie to cling on to. Selphie clung to Irvine and   
  
they headed for the cafeteria. When they got there, everyone was already there talking at there favorite table.   
  
"So then, after I punched the living daylights out of him, he did a sneak   
  
attack on me. Now, do you think that's fair?!" Zell said, sitting in his chair backwards. He had on white baggy shirts that came past his knees and a red, short sleeve, buttoned up shirt. He kept the first few buttons loose. He had sneakers that matched his shirt.  
  
"Hey guys." Selphie and Irvine said in unison.  
  
"Why if it isn't the married couple." Quistis said, with a smile on her face. Quistis had on a jean skirt that came to her upper thighs and a tight, pink, V-neck tee. Quistis had ankle length, leather boots on. Irvine went in line at the cafeteria to get breakfast for himself and Selphie. Selphie sat down, next to Quistis.  
  
"You still didn't answer my question." Zell said.  
  
"First of all, it's all apart of winning against your opponent and second of all we don't care, its like the 30th time you told us that story." Squall said, sitting with his left leg crossed on top of his right leg. Squall had on black jeans and a white, long sleeve shirt that zipped up.  
  
"I guess your right." Zell said, stuffing his face with hotdogs. Everyone just watched while he stuffed his face with hotdogs, like he never had anything to eat in 2 years.  
  
"So like, what time are we supposed to leave?" Irvine asked, walking back to the table. He gave Selphie her food and sat next to her with his food.  
  
"In a half an hour." Rinoa said, looking at her watch. She had on a blue cotton dress that came to her knees and a blue tank top that came to the bottom of her stomach. "We should get ready to go because its almost 8:00 now."  
  
"Well, let's go everyone." Squall said. Everyone got from the table and grabbed their bags from there dorms and headed to the parking lot. Quistis handed Zell one of her bags and walked ahead. Everyone put their bags in A big, red jeep.   
  
"Let's have some fun!!!!!!!!!" Zell said, behind the wheel, speeding off.  
  
"Slow down Zelllll!!!!" All the girls said in unison.  
  
"Don't worry ladies, I'll keep you safe."  
  
"No thanksssss!!!!!" Rinoa said, holding on to Squall.  
  
*  
  
"Everyone, please put all your seat belts on. We are about to lift off." The announcer said over the loud speaker.  
  
"We're about to go!!!!!!!!" Rinoa yelled in panic.  
  
"Calm down, it'll be alright." Squall said, hiding his laugh from Rinoa. Rinoa could see him laugh anyway and hit him on the leg. "Owwww. Sorry, but this is gonna' be a funny ride."  
  
"Hey Rinoa, you should be used to it." Selphie said, across from Squall's seat.  
  
"No, I'm nottttttt!!!!"  
  
"We are lifting off." The announcer said.  
  
"GET ME OFF THIS STINKIN' FLIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
*  
  
Everyone arrived at Topsity beach Airport. "So, wheres' the tour guide?" Selphie asked impatiently. Zell started throwing up from stuffing his face with hotdogs before he left.   
  
"I am right here. Hello, I shall be your tour guide." A deep voice said, shaking everyone's hand. "My name is Samuel. I shall take you to your beach house." Samuel was a tall, and skinny man. He had short black hair that came to the bottom of his neck. They followed the tour guide to the beach house. It was really huge. It was made out of wood, but it was painted white. Everyone's mouth dropped.   
  
"Wow man! We're gonna live in here?!" Zell asked, dropping his bag and recuperating from his aching stomach.   
  
"Yes, why is it so shocking to you?" Samuel asked, using the house key to open the front door.  
  
"Talk about rude." Zell whispered to Squall. Once he got the door opened, everyone came in and sat there bags down.  
  
"This house is pretty huge." Selphie said, holding her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Well, everyone get's to have a room to themselves." Samuel said. "Let me give you a tour of this place. First you have the kitchen that leads to the basement, which leads to the attic."  
  
"Question." Zell interrupted from behind Samuel.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"How can the basement lead to the attic?"   
  
"I don't know, that's how the house was built!" Samuel yelled angrily. "Anyway, let's go to the pool area."  
  
"Man, this guy's got a real attitude problem and at that, he's creepy lookin'." Zell said to Quistis, who really didn't hear a word he said.   
  
They walked from the attic, down to the basement to the kitchen and out in the pool area. "As you can see, right now, the pool is covered. Press this button, and the cover comes off." Samuel pushed a green button that was placed near the pool.  
  
"Oh, man, is that cool or what?!" Zell yelled.  
  
"Yes, but don't break it." Samuel said.  
  
"Tch, he's a party pooper." Zell said to himself, under his breath.  
  
"Let's go to the living room." They walked from the pool area, out of the kitchen and to the dinning room. "As you can see, the living room is quiet big. You have a big screen TV for your enjoyment." Samuel said.  
  
"This must of caused a fortune." Selphie said, quietly under her breathe to Irvine. After   
  
Samuel gave them a tour of the upstairs, then he showed them the private restaurant. He left after that.  
  
*   
  
It was now 9:30 at night. Everyone was finished unpacking there things. Quistis was in the shower and the rest were sitting down on a long couch, that could fit everyone on it, watching a horror movie. "Hey, you guys, pass the popcorn down." Selphie said, looking down at Irvine who had the popcorn. He passed it down to Rinoa, who was next Selphie. "Thanks!" Selphie took a handful of popcorn and passed it to Squall who was next to her. Squall took a handful of popcorn and passed it to Zell.  
  
"Ahhhh!" The television yelled. Selphie and Rinoa jumped in their seats at the same time.  
  
"Man, you guys get scared over nothing." Zell said, looking at Rinoa and Selphie. Irvine got up from his seat and went behind Zell.   
  
"Wahhhhh!" Irvine yelled, startling everyone in the process. "See, you jumped when I yelled at in your ear." Irvine returned back to the couch.  
  
"That's because you came in from the back of me." Zell said, standing up for himself.  
  
"Irvine, don't scare us like that again, you almost gave me a heart attack." Rinoa yelled at him.  
  
"Girls." Squall said, still looking at TV.  
  
"And, what's that suppose to mean?!" Rinoa said, getting up in front of the TV, blocking everyone view.  
  
"Ohhhhh, come on man, get out of the way!" Zell said, trying to look at the TV.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything." Squall said, trying to get Rinoa out of the way.  
  
"Keep it to yourself, I don't wanna' know." Rinoa turned back around to her spot on the couch.  
  
"Thank you, you almost made me miss the killin' part." Zell said, passing the popcorn down.  
  
"You guys are horrible. You enjoy killing?" Rinoa said, with popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"What do expect from SeeDs?" Zell asked.  
  
"Hey you guys, watcha' watchin'?" Quistis asked, with green creme on her face and a pink robe on.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" All the boys said, jumping back.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Quistis yelled, hitting everyone.  
  
"Hey, quit with the hitting, you look like a monster, take that stuff off." Zell said, putting his hands in front of his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Quistis, Zell does have a point." Squall said, laughing hard.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Rinoa yelled. "If you want clear skin you have to pay the price with hideous facial creme."  
  
"Rinoa, it's bad enough of them, making fun of me." Quistis said, putting her hands on her hips.   
  
"Sorry Quistis." Rinoa said, sitting down.  
  
"Ahhhhahahaha!" Selphie said, crying.  
  
"What is it Selphie?" Irvine asked, looking at her.  
  
"It ended sadly." Selphie said, holding a box of tissues up to her eyes.  
  
"Awww, come here." Irvine said, holding his arms out to her.  
  
"I'm not that sad. Thanks for tryin' to cheer me up."   
  
"Ohh, she'll never get the clue." Irvine said, holding his head down.  
  
"Well you guys, once I take this stuff of my face, let's hit the town." Quistis said, heading upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah you guys, let's not let our brains melt by watchin' TV all the time." Rinoa said, getting up, reaching for Squall to get up as well.  
  
"Oooh Rinoa, I don't really feel like going anywhere." Squall said, slouching down in the couch.  
  
"Yeah, and Irvine we're goin' with Quistis whether you like it or not." Selphie said, throwing him near the door.  
  
"Okay, Selphie. Quistis isn't even down here yet." Irvine sat back down on the couch.  
  
"You guys are laaaaaaazy!" Zell said, standing up.  
  
"What about you Zell, you coming?" Selphie and Rinoa asked in unison.  
  
"Oh, me?..... Naw, I-I'm not finished packing." Zell said, nervously.  
  
"Hey Rinoa, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"  
  
"100 percent." Rinoa brought up one of her hands. They both started running towards all the boys and tickled them.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! ST-HAHAHAH-STOP! Okay, we're goin', just-hahahahaha! Just stop!" Squall said running away from Rinoa.   
  
"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ALRIGHT!" Zell and Irvine said in unison. Just then, Quistis came down in a pair of pink jeans and a pink tank top.  
  
"WHOOOOOOO-WHOOOOO!" Zell and Irvine said together.  
  
"Lookin' good." Irvine said, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Get away from me, you belong to Selphie." Quistis said, giggling.  
  
"Alright then." Irvine walked over to Selphie, who was laughing.  
  
"Alright everyone, let's hit the town!" Rinoa said, grabbing Squall and forcing him out the door.  
  
"Whooooo!" Was all Squall could say. Everyone else followed them. They walked down the street, to their private restaurant.  
  
"Ummmm, somethin' smells good." Rinoa said, sitting down at the eating table. Everyone sat down as well. "They even have a private waiter." The waiter came up to their table.  
  
"Hellooooooo, Welcome to Cafe'-a la ritz-a." The Italian waiter greeted them. "What-a would you-a like-a?"   
  
"Hotdogs man!" Zell said, throwing his fists in the air.  
  
"No, hotdogs!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"We'll have the special." Quistis said, looking at her menu.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." Selphie said, looking at her menu as well. Everyone agreed on it but Zell. He knew he was going to eat the food anyway, with him being a pig and all.  
  
"Here you-a are-a!" The waiter said, bringing everyone a big plate with lobster on it and all sorts of meats, including hotdogs.  
  
"Thanks..Um.." Selphie said, waiting for him to give his name.  
  
"The name is Mario." The Italian man said firmly.  
  
"Wow, this meal was sure made quickly." Quistis said, digging in.  
  
"See Zell, you got what you want." Squall said, taking a piece of meat from the big platter.  
  
"Ummmm.....Uhhhhhh.....Ohhhhhhh...Yeah." Zell spoke with food coming out of his mouth.  
  
*  
  
After everyone finished eating dinner, they went out to town. Everyone spotted the very famous Topsity Amusement park. "Look at all the lights. I didn't think the island would be that lively at night." Quistis said, walking down the street with everyone.  
  
"Come on Squall let's get on the roller coaster!" Rinoa said, pulling Squall towards the ticket line.  
  
"Well you guys, let's split up and return in two hours. Okay?" Said Quistis, walking in the same line as Rinoa. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ooooooooooh! Look Irvine! Get me that teddy bear!" Selphie cried, pointing at a prize you had to win.  
  
"Aren't you too big for teddy bears?" Irvine questioned.  
  
"Please Irvy?" Selphie said, showing her sparkly eyes.  
  
"Sure Selph. You don't have to ask." Irvine said, kissing Selphie on the forehead. Selphie felt somewhat comfortable every time she was around him. She always felt safe near him. She never gathered the courage to tell him how she really feels. On Irvine's part, he really never told Selphie how he felt. He figured it was that ladies' man part of him that kept his feelings bottled up.  
  
"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Rinoa yelled in Squall ears.   
  
"THIS.....IS.....MORE SCARY THEN RIDING AN AIRPLANE!!!!!!"Squall yelled back to Rinoa. After they got off of the ride, they headed down to the snack place, where they met up with Zell, eating hotdogs and talking to one of the owners. "Now do you think that's fair?" Zell was talking away about his same old, familiar story.   
  
"I guess that's not fair. Well I gotta' get to work." The owner went back to doing his job, while Zell walked away, bumping into Squall and falling onto the ground. Squall helped Zell up.  
  
"Be more careful Zell." Squall said, letting him go.  
  
"Man you really should watch where ya' goin'."Zell said, not paying attention to what Squall just said. He focused all his attention on a girl in the crowd an headed towards her.  
  
"Zell is really weird." Rinoa said, watching Zell get hit in the face by the girl.  
  
"Tell me about it. Let's go." Squall and Rinoa headed towards the game stand.  
  
"Come on Irvine!!!!! You have to get me that bear!!!!!!" Selphie said, jumping in his face.  
  
"I'm tryin'!" Irvine said, trying to shoot the target with a water gun.  
  
"I thought you were a sharp shooter?!"   
  
"I am, but your distracting me!" Irvine said, still missing his moving target.  
  
"Here let me try." Selphie took the water gun from Irvine and started shooting the target. She shot the target with ease. "See Irvy, that's all you had to do." Selphie said, giving back the gun.  
  
"What prize would you like girly?" The clerk said, peering out from the counter.  
  
"That teddy bear!!!!!!" Selphie said, pointing to the big, pink, cute bear.  
  
"Here you are." The clerk gave her the teddy bear. The bear was practically bigger than her.  
  
"Come on Selphie, it's almost time to meet with others."  
  
*  
  
"Well, that was fun." Quistis said, getting off of a roller coaster. Quistis looked at her watch. It was almost time to go. She was having a lot of. The last time Quistis remembered having fun was when, everyone became a SeeD. She walked up to the place where she was supposed to meet everyone up.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!" A voice said in the crowd. Quistis was the first to react and ran to where the sound was.  
  
"Clear the path! Let me threw!" Quistis yelled, trying to get to the chaos. She saw, a young man lying on the ground with blood everywhere. Quistis ran up to the young man. He was around 20 years of age. The guys girlfriend kept yelling and yelling. "Excuse me Ms., what happened?" Quistis asked, looking at the sobbing woman.   
  
"Someone shot him! He's dying, help him!!!!!!" Just then, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell ran up. The police barged through the crowd.  
  
"What happened here!" The police, already knowing the answer.  
  
"He's been shot." Quistis informed, while holding the mother.  
  
"Clean this up men." The policeman put on two gloves and knelt down.  
  
"But, aren't you supposed to wait for the ambulance?!" Quistis asked, helping the devastated women up.  
  
"I think I know how to run my job. Now, why don't you get out of here and let me do my job!!" The policemen yelled. There was nothing else Quistis could do but go.   
  
"Yo man, what happened?!" Zell yelled, holding hotdogs in each hand.   
  
"Hey you guys, look up there!" Selphie yelled, pointing the top of the tree.  
  
"I'm on it!" Zell yelled, throwing the hot dogs on the ground.   
  
"Zell wait!" Squall yelled. "I'm goin' after him, who every we're dealing with might be dangerous!" Yelled Squall, running after Zell.  
  
"Let's go you guys! Split up. Irvine with Selphie. Rinoa, come with me." Quistis had her instructor tone again. Everyone split up, leaving the police and the sobbing woman there, near her dead son.  
  
*  
  
"Zell! What are doing?! Don't do that again, you don't know who this sicko is!"  
  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
  
"Where are we?" Squall asked, looking around. The place was dark, but it was enough light to see tree around them. "It looks like we're in woods."  
  
"Come, let's get outta' here." Zell said, getting scared.  
  
"Your not going anywhere!" A mysteries voice said.  
  
"Who's there?!" Squall yelled, looking around. "Are you the bastard who killed that kid?!"  
  
"That pathetic boy was in the wrong place at the wrong time!" The voice said.   
  
"What are ya' talkin' about!?" Zell yelled, bumping into Squall with his back.  
  
"I was aiming for one of you Seeds. But the boy walked in front of you as I shot the bullet." The mysteries voice said.  
  
"What do you want from us?!" Squall asked.  
  
"Zell?! Squall?!" Selphie yelled.  
  
"Yo! Over here!" Zell yelled, relieved to hear her voice. There was a flash of light. It was a flashlight.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa yelled, nearly dropping the flashlight. She ran up to hug him.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Squall mumbled. Squall gave Rinoa a tight hug.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Zell asked, scratching his head. "He didn't want none of this, I would of killed him!" Zell lied.  
  
"Right Zell." Irvine said, disbelievingly. "Looks like we're not dealing with anything, it seems.  
  
"Right. He said, he was aiming for us Seeds." Squall said, stilling holding Rinoa in his arms.  
  
"I think that policeman back there has something to do with it." Quistis said, folding her arms together. Everyone started heading back to the beach house, they could see, now that Rinoa  
  
brought a flashlight.  
  
"What do you mean Quisty?" Selphie asked, walking along side with Irvine to her right, and Quistis to her left. Everyone else were in the front, while Zell was in the back of everyone.  
  
"Well, he acted like he wanted to hurry and dispose of the boy's body before anyone more people got involved, we'd better watch our back." Quistis started picking up her pace.  
  
"So much for our vacation." Zell said under his breathe. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Final fantasy 8 characters.   
  
A vacation to remember  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone arrived back at the beach house.   
  
"Hello, I need to speak to Cid, its important!" Quistis yelled to the phone. "He can't be busy!.... Alright, its alright." Quistis put the phone down on the hook. "Dammit."   
  
"No luck?" Irvine asked coming into the kitchen.  
  
"No, I don't get it." Quistis said, deep in thought.  
  
"What's there not to get, that man's always busy. Come on, everyone's waiting for you in the living room." Irvine and Quistis went back in the living room.  
  
"Alright everyone, I may have clue." Squall said, sitting on the couch. "When I was talking to him, he referred to that guy he killed as a boy. He seemed in his twenty's though."  
  
"Maybe this guy is kind of old." Zell said, catching on to Squall's thoughts.  
  
"So, what does age have to do with it?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Well, its most likely he's not from garden, but we can't be sure." Squall answered back.  
  
"That he killed was kind of like a teenager anyway." Irvine said.  
  
"Well, we have no description what he looks like, we don't know why he's after us, this night is all weird, I'm turnin' in." Rinoa said, walking up the stairs to her room.  
  
"I think Rinoa's right, maybe we should work on this tomorrow." Selphie said, rubbing her tired eyes. She held her big teddy bear and fell asleep on the couch, with her feet crossed on the floor.   
  
"Yeah, I'm tired too, I'm gonna' sleep." Zell said, walking up the stairs after Quistis. Irvine carried Selphie up the stairs and went bed. Squall was the only downstairs, trying to figure out what happened tonight.   
  
An hour has passed now, but Squall for some reason couldn't get to sleep, knowing that someone out there was after them and no one paid attention to it. Squall sat on the couch and turning on the TV.   
  
"Squall?" Rinoa asked, walking down the steps, tiredly. "How come your not in bed, your spot was cold, so I know you weren't in bed for a while." Rinoa laid next to Squall.  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't sleep." Squall apologized.  
  
"Come on Squall, let's go to bed, please." Rinoa begged.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute."  
  
"No, now." Rinoa held on to his arm.  
  
"What's wrong Rinoa?" Squall asked, with concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm scared Squall, what if I wake up one day, and your not there. It got me thinking when that incident happened. I know you're a SeeD and its your job to fight, but still I don't want you to leave me." Rinoa said, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Rinoa." Squall said, embracing her.  
  
"I hope you don't leave." Rinoa said, holding on to Squall.  
  
"Listen Rinoa, you remember this?" He looked down at her. "I'll be here."  
  
"For what?" Rinoa said, smiling and knowing what he was getting at.  
  
"I'll always be here for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, as long as I'm here, you nor me is going anywhere, I promise." Squall said, smiling down at Rinoa and kissing her on the lips.  
  
Rinoa grabbed him down to her an whispered in his ears. "I love you Squall leonhart."  
  
"I love you too, Rinoa Heartilly." They went upstairs jumped in bed and held each other even in there sleep.  
  
*  
  
It was the next morning. Everyone was already up, still reminiscing about what happened the night before. "Hey, maybe we can try and reach Cid, he might not be busy." Quistis suggested, sitting at the breakfast table with everyone else.  
  
"He's probably busy sleeping, it is 8:00 anyway." Selphie said, taking a bite of her cereal.  
  
"Maybe, its nothing to worry about, or maybe we can check the spot out tonight, who knows maybe he'll be back?" Zell said, putting milk in his breakfast.   
  
"Why would he return to the scene of the crime?" Quistis asked, looking at Zell as if she were asking, what are you thinking?  
  
"He just might." Zell, picked up his spoonful of cereal and put it in his mouth.  
  
"Let's get all of this off our mind and go swimming!" Selphie said, trying to get everyone to agree.  
  
"Yeah, I think Selphie is right, maybe we do need a break from all this, we can have a pool party, after all Cid did send us here to have a good time." Rinoa agreed.   
  
"Yeah, I'm came to have a good time and I'm gonaa' have a good time, no ones' gonna' stop me." Zell said, getting up from the table almost knocking everything off of it.  
  
"Watch it Zell." Squall said, picking his bowl off the table. There was a knock on the door.   
  
"I'll get it." Zell said, walking into the living room. He opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Is there a Squall Leonhart, Zell din-" The petite woman was cut off.  
  
"Yeah, that's us." Zell said, cutting her off.   
  
"Oh, I'm your new tour guide, My name is Alice Stone." Alice held her hand out for Zell to shake.  
  
"Hello, I'm Zell Dincht." Zell shook her hand and let her in. "What happened to Samuel?"  
  
"Samuel?"  
  
"Oh, never mind, I guess you don't know him."  
  
"Hey Zell, who's at the door?!" Squall yelled thought the kitchen.  
  
"It's the tour guide!" Zell yelled back. "Let me introduce you to the others." Zell lead, the Red head to the kitchen. "This is Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine."  
  
"Please to meet you." Irvine said, Tilting his hat to the woman.  
  
"Hello, everyone, as Zell said, I'm your new tour guide. My name is Alice Stone." Alice shook everyone's hand.  
  
"Not to sound rude or anything, but we basically know the house well." Quistis said, After shook her hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm just here to make sure you know your way around the place." Alice said, almost with nervousness.  
  
"Aw, you don't have to be nervous we won't bite." Selphie said, Smiling at her. Squall turned his the other way. Quistis saw him and walked over to him.  
  
"Um Squall can I speak to you in the Living room?" Quistis winked at him.  
  
"Uh, sure." He looked at Rinoa. "I'll be right back." He headed to the living room. "What's up?"   
  
"That new tour guide. She's acting strange." Quistis said, almost whispering.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed too." Squall put his arm on his hip.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Just play it cool." Just then, Alice came in.  
  
"Well, I hope you have a lovely day, goodbye!" Alice walked to the door, with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Well, what were you guys talking about?" Zell asked, coming in from the kitchen.  
  
"That tour guide, she was acting kinda' weird." Quistis informed.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, she was better than that stiff, Samuel." Zell said, plopping down on the couch. He started flicking the channels.  
  
"I think I'll give Cid a call." Quistis said, walking into the kitchen. "Hello, Cid?.....Yeah, its me, Quistis....Yes we're alright...." Quistis gestured for everyone to come to the phone.   
  
"Yeah, we're fine. You did? Well what are we supposed to do?!....Alright, I understand. Bye." Quistis hung the phone up and walked back in the living room.  
  
"What did he say?" Rinoa asked, sitting down, next to Squall.  
  
"He knew about the incident. Before we left, he secretly had one of guards to keep watch on us, while we're on vacation. His guard kept watch all the way to the incident. I guess he's somewhere close by, keeping Cid informed on what we're doing a t this very moment." Quistis stood in front of the Tv with her arms folded to her chest.  
  
"Okay... So what do we do, if he knows the situation." Zell asked, sitting down on the couch with his left leg on top of his right and his arms folded.  
  
"Well, he said start packing up, we're leavin'. He said, be prepared." Quistis that same instructor tone.  
  
"And, how are we supposed to be prepared if we don't have our weapons?" Squall asked.  
  
"He said one of his 'secret guards' will bring our weapons, he's had them ever since he came hear."  
  
"Well, I guess Cid was thinkin' ahead of time." Irvine said.  
  
"Welp, this turned out to be a crummy vacation." Zell said, getting up and stretching.  
  
"Hey you guys, we can still have our pool party." Selphie said, looking at everyone. "Then we can pack afterwards, right?"   
  
"Oh yeah, we might as well have fun before we leave, by the way, when do we leave?" Zell asked.  
  
"He said as soon as he can get his hands on 6 tickets to come back." Quistis said, sitting next to Selphie. "That's gonna' take forever, he said they were already sold out when he bought them."  
  
"Come on everyone, lighten up, let's get changed into our swim suits!" Rinoa ran up the stairs in a hurry. Selphie followed after her, then Quistis, and everyone else.  
  
*  
  
"Fire in the water!!!!!!" Zell said, jumping in the water, splashing everyone in the process.  
  
"Come on Zell! Stop doing that!" Rinoa and Quistis said in unison, then started laughing.  
  
"Leave me alone Irvy!" Selphie said, laughing and swimming away from Irvine, who was pretending to be a shark.  
  
"Come and get it." Squall yelled, holding up a fork, with a hotdog on it. Everyone came out of the pool, heading towards Squall, and of course Zell was the first to get to him.   
  
"I'll have 3 Hotdogs!"   
  
"Here you go." Zell snatched the hotdogs and ran to the picnic table. "Hey, these are pretty good!" Zell said, taking another bite of his hotdogs.  
  
"I'll have the hamburger." Rinoa said, kissing Squall on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Irvine pass me the camera." Selphie said, looking at Squall and Rinoa kiss. Irvine gave Selphie the camera that was on the picnic table. "Hey Rinoa and Squall! Say Cheese!" Squall and Rinoa looked at Selphie who was aiming the camera at them. Selphie was about to take the   
  
picture, when Irvine and Quistis came in, then Zell. Rinoa kissed Squall on the lips and Squall blushed a light shade of red. He was kind of used to Rinoa giving him surprise kisses. The picture was taken.   
  
"Alright, this time I want Me in it!" Selphie said, giving the Camera to Rinoa. Zell posed, holding his fist to Irvine, who was standing next to Quistis. He bumped Quistis and she bumped into Squall. Squall fell to the ground and so did Quistis, Selphie started laughing and the picture was taken. After they came out of the camera and developed, everyone started laughing  
  
at the picture Rinoa took.   
  
"Let's get back in the pool!" Rinoa said, throwing Squall in, then falling in on him. Zell saw Selphie and Irvine about to kiss so he grabbed the camera and shot it.  
  
"Hey!" Selphie said, blushing. Irvine put his strong arm around her and kissed her, while she was still blushing. Quistis jumped in the pool and came between Irvine and Selphie, laughing and started teasing.   
  
*  
  
It was now 8:00. Zell and Irvine went to go get fireworks, without anyone knowing. They came back with a big box of them. "Ooooooooh, fireworks!!" Rinoa yelled, running up to Zell.  
  
"We also got this." Zell held out a small cassette tape. Irvine put a battery operated, medium radio down on the ground. Zell put the tape in. "Alright everyone, grab a partner, and let's get this party started. "Rinoa grabbed Squall and Selphie grabbed Irvine. Quistis took Zell's hand. Zell turned on the music that sounded familiar.   
  
"Hey, this is the song that played when we were first became SeeDs!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Yep!" Zell replied, while dancing with Quistis. They all danced the night away and watched fireworks, while Selphie went around taking pictures of her friends.  
  
*  
  
Rinoa woke up in the middle of the night. For some reason she couldn't sleep. She looked at Squall who was beside her, still sleep. 'Sleeping like a baby.' Rinoa thought to herself. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom that was right near there room. She poured cold water on her face. 'Why can't I get to sleep?' She asked herself, looking at herself in the mirror. Rinoa walked out of the bathroom and back to her show. Before she opened the door, she heard   
  
someone downstairs. 'Its probably Zell or someone.' Rinoa decided to go downstairs to see who   
  
it was. Her heart began to pound as she walked closer to the noise. It sounded like someone was breaking something. Rinoa grabbed a poker for the fireplace that was right near the kitchen. "She jumped into the kitchen only to find a muscular man in all black, sneaking in the house, from the pool door. Zell was the last one out of the pool room, so he was the one who didn't lock the door. "What do you want?!" Rinoa asked, half scared of what was going to happen  
  
next.   
  
"What do you think, winch! I want you dead!" The man in black said. He pointed a gun to Rinoa. "I suggest you put that thing down and shut your mouth!"   
  
Rinoa put the stick down on the ground, making a loud sound, hoping it would wake someone up. The man walked over to Rinoa and sat her on the kitchen chair. He reached in his pockets and grabbed duck tape and a rope. He put a strip of tape on her mouth and put the rope around the chair and her body. "Now stay here and be a good girl. I might let you go.  
  
Rinoa was scared to death. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Please let me go." Her voice was barely understandable because of the duck tape. She spoke in a whisper. "Please let me go." The man ignored her and wondered into the living room.  
  
*  
  
"Ummhmhmhm." Squall said, turning over to Rinoa's side of the bed which was empty. He opened his eyes. She was gone. 'She probably went to the bathroom.' Squall thought to himself. 'But wait, her spot was cold, like she wasn't there for awhile.' Squall decided to get up. He walked to the door with his pajamas still on. Squall walked out of hall to find Zell up.  
  
"Yo Squall, you hear that?" Zell said in whisper.  
  
"Here what?" Squall asked quizzically.   
  
"I'm checkin' it out, it came from downstairs." Zell slowly walked down the stairs, followed by Squall.  
  
"I guess you heard it too." Irvine said, looking at Zell and Squall and following them. They walked all the way down the stairs, only to find Rinoa tied up to the kitchen chair.   
  
"Rinoa!" Squall yelled, coming to her side. "Are you okay?!" Squall asked, hugging her then   
  
unfixing her Ropes and taking the tape of her mouth.  
  
Rinoa hugged Squall tightly. "I was so scared, Squall." Tears fell down on Squalls chest.  
  
"It's okay. Who did this to you?!"  
  
"I don't know! All I know is he went down to the basement.  
  
"Hey, What's all the commotion about?" Quistis asked, followed by Selphie.  
  
"We have to get em'." Zell said, ignoring the question Quistis asked.  
  
"He had a gun." Rinoa said, still holding on to Squall.  
  
"Cid's body guards didn't even bring our weapons yet." Quitis said, with frustration in her voice.  
  
"Well, don't forget, my weapons are my fists." Zell said, looking at everyone, who were looking at him like they wanted him to shut up. "Okay, maybe there not that powerful without my gloves."  
  
"Let's go, just grab something that will pass as a weapon." Squall said, walking to the poker, but still keeping Rinoa close. Zell looked around the living room, searching for a weapon.   
  
"Hey, I know, I'll get the left over fireworks, we didn't use." Irvine said, heading to the pool area. "Since we don't have enough weapons, we're gonna' have to like split up in groups. I'll take Selphie." Irvine went in the pool area and got the left over fireworks.   
  
"What are you suppose to do with those fireworks no it-all." Zell said, folding his arms.  
  
"I'll throw it in there faces."  
  
"Oh yeah, so we can bail you out from jail." Quistis said, taking the fireworks from him.  
  
"Good point, I'm gonna' take em' anyway, they might come in handy." Irvine said, getting the fireworks back.  
  
"I found a flashlight, we can go down to the basement and catch him." Rinoa said, holding the flashlight up.   
  
"Alright let's go." Squall said, slowly opening the door to the basement.  
  
"Wait. Do you guys hear that?" Quistis asked, stopping Squall from opening the door.  
  
"What is now?!" Zell asked, impatiently.  
  
"It sounds like chanting." Rinoa said, trying to find out where the sound was coming from.  
  
"Well, let's get going so we can find out what it is!" Zell yelled.  
  
"Calm down Zell." Selphie said, looking at him. Just then, the floor started shaking.  
  
"Whooooooooo!!!!!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"What the hell is that?! A earthquake!" Zell yelled, falling to the floor. Everyone started bumping in to each other.  
  
"It's coming from downstairs!" Squall yelled, falling on top of Irvine, who was on the ground.  
  
"I'm gonna' check it out!" Zell yelled, getting up and opening the basement door.   
  
"Zell wait!" Squall yelled, trying to get up.  
  
"Whoooo!" Zell shut the door, behind him. "It's a hole army down there!"  
  
"How?" Quistis asked, running up to Zell.  
  
"Don't ask me! There's like a trillion of em'!" Zell held his back against the door, trying hard not to let the soldiers make their way in the kitchen.  
  
"Here let me put a firework down there." Irvine pushed Zell out the way and lit the firework. He threw it down the basement. It made a loud noise. "Alright, I think I got em'."  
  
"No you didn't man! There still runnin' up the stairs!" Zell shut the door. "You need aim practice!"  
  
"What are they immortal!" Rinoa asked, helping Zell keep the soldier down in the basement. Quistis ran to the front door.  
  
"The doors locked!" Quistis said, banging on the door.  
  
"What!" Squall yelled, coming up from behind her.   
  
"They locked us in! Who are these people!" Quistis asked, still banging on the door.   
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Zell and Rinoa yelled. "There comin' threw! Move out the way!" Rinoa and Zell let the door go and out they came, the Galbadian Army. They all lined up in front of them, not budging, they didn't pull there weapons out.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A mysterious voice said. It was the man in black coming up from the basement. "Now, My little puppets! Kill them!"   
  
"Nows' a good time to start running, AAHHH!" Selphie yelled. The Galbadion army chased them all. Squall lead everyone down to the basement. "Split up into your groups!!" Squall yelled, taking Rinoa to the attic. "Irvine now!"  
  
"Gottcha'!" Irvine said, knowing what he met. He threw all the fireworks at the Army. The army stopped in there traces. They couldn't see a thing.   
  
"You wont get away!" The mysteries voice yelled out. Once the smoke cleared, the targets were gone.  
  
"The targets escaped us, Sir. They won't escape again." One of the Soldiers said, bowing to his leader. They all disappeared in thin air...........  
  
*  
  
"Who are they?" Rinoa asked, standing in a small closet with Squall. They managed to get to the attic before any of the Soldiers saw them.  
  
"I don't know, but I have an idea who it might be. It might be that guy at the carnival." Squall informed.  
  
"What does he want from us?" Rinoa asked in a whisper, hugging Squall.  
  
"I'm just as clueless as you." Squall held Rinoa closely to him. Every time Squall held her that way, she felt safe. She held him close to her as well.  
  
"Shhh. I think there coming." Squall rested his head on Rinoa's.  
  
"Where'd they go?" A soldier said, talking to his partner.   
  
"How should I know?" The second soldier snapped back.  
  
"Come on, no one's in here." They both left in thin air.  
  
"Did they go? I didn't hear the door shut." Rinoa asked, looking up at Squall.  
  
"I don't tink there human. Come on, we have to find the others." Squall slowly walked out to see if the coast was clear. He made a signal for Rinoa to come with him.  
  
*  
  
"Really Zell, did we have to go in the vent?" Quistis complained.  
  
"Be quiet, if you want to go and get caught, be my guest." Zell said sarcastically.  
  
"Well at least we could of got in a cleaner vent." Quistis started picking the dust of her pajamas. They continued crawling in the small vent until there was a fork in the road. "Okay, which way?"  
  
"Um.....How about left." Zell said.  
  
"Okay, I'm goin' right." Quistis said, heading right.  
  
"Hey, we're supposed to stay together." Zell said, stopping quistis.  
  
"Alright, but you better not get us in any trouble because we don't have any weapons."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Zell replied, firmly. They continued until they heard talking.  
  
".....Sir, the prisoner has escaped from our headquarters."   
  
"Hey, its those Galbadion goons." Zell whispered to Quistis.  
  
"Where did he escape too?!" The leaders voice asked.  
  
"We don't know." The soldier replied.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! You good-for-nothing!" With a zap of his power, the Galbadion soldier disappeared.  
  
"Sir! Please, Ahhhhhh!" The soldiers cried out.  
  
"Whoa. Did you see that?" Zell said, still in a whisper.  
  
"No, if you move out the way, maybe I can see." Quistis yelled, pulling him out the way. Quistis looked through the air vent.  
  
"Find him! He must not get to the targets!" The leader yelled to his soldiers.  
  
"What the hell is he talkin' about? Move out the way." Zell pushed Quistis out the way, causing her to fall out, along with Zell into the living room.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" They both yelled.  
  
"Huh?!" The leader yelled, standing in front of them. "You!" He zapped his fingers towards them.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Was all they could say.  
  
*  
  
"Irvy, did you that? It sounded like Zell and Quistis." Selphie asked worriedly.  
  
"I didn't hear anything." Irvine said. They both were in the kitchen, hiding in the bottom cabinet. "I have to go and get more fireworks."  
  
"But why? They don't affect them." Selphie asked.  
  
"To bad, none of us stocked any magic." Irvine folded his legs closer, so he could give more room to Selphie.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do? The doors and windows are all locked, our friends are spread out everywhere and there gonna' find us if we stay here."  
  
"We have to get a move on. Let's go back to the basement. Before I threw the fireworks at those soldiers, I saw Squall and Rinoa go to up to the attic. We're goin' to the attic." Irvine carefully opened the cabinet door. "Uh oh, I see some one comin'." Irvine shut the cabinet back.   
  
"We already, searched here." One of the Galbadion soldiers complained.  
  
"Well, Master Seifer already locked the doors on them, so they have to be in here somewhere."  
  
"Master Seifer?" Selphie quietly asked, shocked.  
  
"Come on. Let's check the pool area again." The Galbadion soldiers walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Whoooo. That was a close one. Come on." Irvine grab Selphie's hand and came out of the cabinet. They quickly walked over to the basement and opened the door.  
  
*  
  
"Squall, where to know?" Rinoa asked, coming down from the attic.   
  
"Let's check this place out." Squall held onto Rinoa's hand and walked around in the dark, large basement." Rinoa held the flashlight in front of them.   
  
"What's that?" Rinoa asked, looking back. "Soldiers?"  
  
"Over here." Squall led Rinoa in a small closet that was built near the water heater. Squall looked through the crack of the closet. It was Selphie and Irvine coming down from the stairs. Squall opened the door, almost scaring Selphie and Irvine out of their skin. "Hey guys."   
  
"Squall, I thought you guys were goners." Irvine said, relieved.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Selphie asked.  
  
"We don't know, we were looking for you guys." Rinoa said, coming out of the closet.  
  
"You guys, Seifer's the one we want, one of the galbadion soldiers called him Master Seifer.  
  
"That guy will never quit, will he?" Irvine asked.  
  
"I guess not." Squall said, putting his hand on his hip.  
  
"Well come on, we have to find Quistis and Zell." Selphie said, getting worried.  
  
"Right." Squall said, leading everyone back up the stairs.  
  
*  
  
"Uhh.....Were are we?" Quistis asked, slowly getting up.  
  
"Oww, my head hurts." Zell said, ignoring Quistis's question.  
  
"Shut up Zell, you're the one who got us here." Quistis said, frustrated. "Are we....In a cell?"  
  
"It looks like it. I wander how everyone else is doing?" Zell asked, getting up from the ground. "Man, I really blew it."  
  
"Yeah you did, now how are we supposed to help them, what if there in trouble?" Quistis got up and started walking around in the cell. Just then, red lights started flashing everywhere. There was a loud siren going off. "What's happening?!"  
  
"Escapee! Escapee!" A loud voice bummed through the halls. "Escapee! Do not let them get Away!"  
  
"Who's escaping?" Zell asked, walking to the bars that were right in front of him. "Hey, someones' comin'." Zell walked a few steps back. There was a tall and slender man running towards their cell. He pulled out a key and unlocked their cell. "Hey man, what are you doin'?!" Zell yelled, trying to shut the cell door back.  
  
"Zell, what are you doing!" Quistis pulled him away from the door. "That's Samuel!"  
  
"You fool! Let's get going if you want to save your friends!" They followed Samuel out of the cell and down the hall.  
  
"Hey, those Guards are on our tail!" Zell said, pushing Samuel and Quistis out the way and running faster.  
  
"Idiot!" Quistis yelled. Samuel just stood there. "What are you doing?! Let's go! huh?" Samuel started chanting a spell, stopping the guards from moving.  
  
"Lets go." Samuel ran ahead, past Zell and out of the jail. "We must keep running, quick, over that hill!" They ran to the hill. Samuel stopped them before they could go any further. He started chanting again.  
  
"Hey man! What are ya' doing?!" Zell asked, being stupid.   
  
"Be quiet Zell." Quistis said, hitting him in the arm. They started disappearing into the ground.  
  
"We're gonna' die. We're gonna' die." A panicked Zell said. They made it all the way to the ground. It didn't seem to be underground though. The stones on the long hallways were neatly in place. It was like someone built it. Quistis took in the whole place. Zell was to busy panicking to even notice. Two men in brown cloaks gave Samuel his own cloak. They greeted Quistis and Zell. "Hey..uh...N-Nice to meet you."   
  
"Hello." Quistis said, shaking both the mens hands.   
  
"These men are my students and servants." Samuel informed, holding his hand out for Zell and Quistis to follow him. "I am practicing sorcery. I am almost finished. You need not to worry. I plan not to use my powerful for evil, but to help people."  
  
"Okay, we don't care, will ya' please get to the point. I have a place to be right now." Zell said, looking Samuel in his face.  
  
"Your place is here, right now!" Samuel returned Zell's glare with a death glare. "Now as I was saying. You people must leave this Island immediately ."   
  
"We know that, but what I want to know is, why are people out to kill us?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Please take a seat." Samuel used his powers to materialize two chairs for them. "Rinoa, they are after Rinoa and her powers. The gods found your location and tracked you down. These people are the gods from the underworld. Seifer Almasy, I believe has been hired to carry out these Gods wishes. I'm sure you already in countered the Galbadion Army. They aren't living. They are from the underworld as well. They had evil and hatred in their hearts. They are used to carry out the ritual if they get Rinoa to the underworld. I have been keeping track of there progress for sometime.  
  
"Excuse me, but how did Seifer get involved in all this? And how did you find us?" Quistis asked, interrupting him.  
  
"Well, the underworld has records on each person that has evil in there heart. For instance, Seifer is the perfect guy to fall prey to someone under persuasion, so they are using him to   
  
get to Rinoa. He has great potential, so they can use him. He has his own reasons as well for wanting Rinoa to be caught. They controlled his mind by sending one of their servants from the under world. Her human name is Alice Stone. She is one of the Gods from the under world. We identified her in her human form. She was posing to be one of your tour guides.   
  
She told you that I was sick right?" Quistis nodded. "She lied, she came to you so she could give Seifer new orders. They locked me up because I was trying to get to you and warn you. I over heard one of the guards talking about two new prisoners, so that's when I decided to run and see who it was and it turned out to be you and the fool over there. We have to do everything in our power to stop them."  
  
"Why didn't you just use your powers to stop them?" Zell asked, now interested.  
  
"I told you, I'm studying sorcery, I do not know a whole lot of magic. The only way to stop them is to go to the underworld and kill them, you must go with everyone though."  
  
"And how are we suppose to fight if we don't have weopons?" Zell asked.  
  
"I'll shall materialize some. What do you need?" Samuel asked. Quistis named all of the weapons everyone was used to having. "It shall be granted." Samuel started chanting and materialized all the weapons Quistis asked for.   
  
"All right, let's kick some ass!" Zell yelled, putting his gloves on.  
  
"I shall bring you back to the beach house and get your friends out of out of there." Samuel lead Zell and Quistis out of his head quarters. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Final fantasy 8 characters.   
  
A vacation to remember  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, and Selphie slowly walked upstairs. They quickly ran into the room Squall and Rinoa used. Squall shut the door behind them and locked it. "Okay, what do we do now?" Selphie asked, sitting on the bed. "We have to find the others."  
  
"Where'd they go? I hope Zell and Quistis didn't leave us." Irvine said, sitting next to Selphie.   
  
"They wouldn't do that!" Rinoa yelled to Irvine, trying to knock some sense into him. "There our friends and friends don't do that!"  
  
"Rinoa, lower your voice. I think I hear them coming." Squall walked away from the door. "You'd better prepare yourself." Squall stood in front of Rinoa to keep her safe from what was probably going to be 'painful'. The knob started turning, but they couldn't get in because of the lock.   
  
"I can't get the door." Zell whispered to Quistis.  
  
"Here let me try." Quistis couldn't get the door opened either.  
  
"Move out the way." Samuel said firmly. He started chanting a spell. The lock on door melted and they were let in. Zell was the first to walk in.  
  
"Yo Squa-" Zell was knocked to the floor. Irvine was on the side of the door and hit Zell in the head by accident, thinking it was the intruders.  
  
"Oh! Sorry about that man." Irvine held his hand out for Zell to grab. Zell pushed his hand away and got up by himself.   
  
"Damn man! Its just me!" Zell said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Zell, it wasn't his fault, he did it out of self defense." Quistis stated.  
  
"Hey you guys! I thought I was never gonna' see you again!" Selphie said, hugging Zell and Quistis tightly.   
  
"See Irvine, I told you friends don't do that." Rinoa ran over to Quistis and Zell.  
  
"We must hurry!" Samuel said, coming in from the door. "Do you want to save Rinoa or what!"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I'll explain later, right now, we must get out of here." Samuel lead everyone out of the room.  
  
"Isn't that Samuel?" Selphie asked Quistis.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But I thought?"  
  
"It's along story. Right now we have to get Rinoa out of here." They ran out the front door that Samuel already melted down. "We must retrieve the rest of your weapons!" Samuel said.  
  
"Hey man, what happened to all the Galbadian soldiers in that beach house?" Zell asked, while still running.  
  
"They probably retreated back to the underworld." Samuel answered.  
  
"What about Seifer?" Squall asked out of curiosity.  
  
"He's probably with them in the underworld as well."  
  
"Under world?" Squall looked at Samuel.  
  
"Yes, these are the people who want Rinoa for her sorcery, so they hired Seifer to carry the plan out." Samuel explained again.  
  
"I get it, but they'll have to get through me first." Squall said, feeling confident.  
  
"So you mean they want me because I'm a sorceress?!" Rinoa asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, they want to rule the world with your power, in order to do that, they'll have to kill you."  
  
"Oh." Rinoa said, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Stop at the hill up ahead." Samuel commanded. Everyone did as he said. He started chanting again, and they went back under the ground.   
  
"Hey pretty cool." Selphie said, bringing her childish self out.  
  
"Alright, follow me." Samuel lead them down the bright hall.  
  
"Wow!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Its cool isn't it." Quistis said, walking down the past. Squall put an arm around Rinoa to comfort her. Rinoa leaned on Squall. Zell, who was in front of everyone was practicing his martial arts while still walking. He eventually bumped into Samuel, knocking him down.  
  
"Will you watch where your going!" Samuel picked himself up and use his powers to push Zell in the back of everyone.  
  
"Hey!" Zell yelled. "Stiff." Zell said under his breathe.  
  
"Alright, please come into my office. Here are your weapons, pick the ones you are familiar with and have a seat." Samuel turned around and sat at his desk.   
  
"Okay, so like how are we supposed to get to the underworld?" Irvine asked, sitting his rifle in his lap.  
  
"I'll get to that in a minute, what I want to cover is Seifer. He has obtained powers landed to him by the underworld gods, so be careful. Squall I want you to keep Rinoa close, we can't afford to have her die. Irvine, since you are a sniper, I want you to find high ground and shoot any monsters that block Squall's way. Zell, Quistis ,and Selphie, you guys back Squall up. I will stay here and work on burning this whole Island up." Samuel laid out.  
  
"Wait, what about the innocent people?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I will make sure this was all a dream and get them off this island before all this even happens, in fact my partners are clearing the island as we speak. This is how you guys will get into the underworld. I will have William here teleport you. We can stay connected by this ring, no one will notice it." Samuel gave Squall the ring, since he was the leader. "Are you   
  
ready?"  
  
"Hey, can we get a change of clothes?" Zell asked, looking down at his pajama's.   
  
"Oh, sure, I'll just give you the clothes I saw you in when I first met you." Samuel chanted a spell and they had on their clothes, suitable for fighting. "Now are you ready?"   
  
"Yes." Everyone said, except Rinoa. Samuel looked at Rinoa, who didn't say anything.  
  
"Rinoa, are you ready?" Samuel asked, slowly.  
  
"Y-yes." Rinoa said, trying hard not to cry. Squall walked up to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I won't let anyone harm you, Rinoa, after all I'm your knight." Squall said, making Rinoa chuckle a little. Everyone looked at the cute couple.  
  
"Awwwwwww!" Everyone said in unison.   
  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Selphie said, jumping up and down. Squall and Rinoa kissed each other on the lips.  
  
"Alright, enough with that. Get your weapons ready." Samuel said, looking away. "William, please take them to the underworld."  
  
"Yes Sir!" William replied, holding two fingers to his head and sending them to the underworld. Everyone was dropped unto the underworld safely. It was really hot in side. The whole place was mainly just rock and lava. It had a certain stench. It could be best described as the fire cavern but a little different.  
  
"Alright you guys, I'll be on the top of that rock." Irvine said, running up to the rock. The rock was so huge that it seemed like climbing a building. Irvine got himself in position. The rock was as long as the path they had to go so he could follow everyone.   
  
"Let's move out guys." Squall commanded.   
  
"Squall?! Can you hear me Squall?!" Samuel yelled through the ring.  
  
"Yes." Squall answered.  
  
"Go straight down the path!" Samuel instructed. They did as he said. As they ran down the path, they encountered 3 bombs. Before they could attack, Irvine shot them, one by one from afar. 'Thanks Irvine.' Squall thought as he progressed through the path.   
  
"Hey, now were the hell do we go?" Zell asked, looking at the split path.  
  
"You go right." Samuel said, through the ring.  
  
"We go right." Squall headed towards the right, were he encountered another bomb. But, of course, Irvine was there to shoot it. Squall would have used his gunblade, but he wanted it to be fresh for Seifer's blood. He knew Seifer was going to want a rematch, knowing Seifer. They ran all the way, until they came across a door. It was shut. "There's a door right in front of us. Where are we supposed to do?" Squall asked, talking to the ring.  
  
"Go inside, be careful." Samuel commanded.   
  
"We're goin' in." Squall opened the door to see a blast of fire charging towards him. He dodged it with his gunblade, but the power was forcing him back. He fell all the way to the ground.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa yelled about to come to his side.  
  
"Stay back!" Squall yelled, getting back up. Seifer came from the door.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Seifer laughed an evil laugh.  
  
"Shut up." Squall said.  
  
"Why if it isn't my old pal Squall, it seems you gotten stronger. You were able to deflect my firaga." Seifer stood from the door and unsheathed his sword. "Soldiers, charge!" All of a sudden soldiers came from out of nowhere and charged at Quistis, Zell, Selphie, and Rinoa.   
  
"Show time!" Zell yelled, punching a galbadion soldier in the face.  
  
"Die Squall!" Seifer yelled, charging after him. Seifer threw the point of his sword at Squall. Squall picked his gunblade up and held it to Seifer's gunblade. He blocked Seifer's gunblade from hitting his face. Squall threw Seifer back, with all the strength he had and charged after him. He kept swinging, but it was no use.   
  
"Squall!!!!!!!" Rinoa yelled as a galbadion soldier picked her up and carried her on his shoulder. Quistis, Selphie and Zell where too busy with too many Galbadion soldiers.   
  
"Rinoa!!!!!!" Squall yelled, being distracted by her scream. 'Where's Irvine?' Squall thought. He started running towards Rinoa when Seifer shot his leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Blood heavily poured out of Squall's leg. Seifer shot again, gracing his cheek. Rinoa was still being led away, until the galbadion soldier disappeared in thin air. The rest of them did too. Irvine was still busy fighting galbadion soldiers that made there way to where he was, but then they disappeared. Seifer was about to kill the helpless Squall when Irvine shot his shoulder, causing him to drop his gunblade. Selphie, Quistis, and Zell started running towards Seifer with there weapons but Seifer quickly disappeared. "Rinoa."  
  
"Squall, you okay man?" Zell asked, bending down. "Your bleeding bad!"   
  
"Squall, take off your shirt!" Quistis yelled. Squall took off his shirt and gave it to Quistis. "Lift your leg up if you can."  
  
"Urghhh!" Squall groaned as he tried to lift up his leg.  
  
"Selphie and Zell, hold his leg carefully, we have to stop his bleeding!" Selphie and Zell picked his bloody leg up. Quistis ripped the bloody spot of his pants and wrapped his leg up tightly.  
  
"Urghhh!!!!" Squall groaned. "We..Ahhh...Have to...get Rinoa!" Quistis finished wrapping his leg up. Selphie and Zell slowly helped Squall up to his feet. "Come on!"   
  
"Squall, calm down! We don't even know which way he went!" Quistis said, trying to think things through. Irvine came down from his spot with a galbadion Soldier. He put his rifle up to his neck.   
  
"Where did they go!" Irvine forced.  
  
"T-they went left to g-go to the ritual." The scared Galbadion soldier said.  
  
"And, which way is it?!" Irvine put the rifle closer to his neck.  
  
"That way." The soldier pointed to the left. "That's where they should have her."  
  
"How can we get to your Gods?!" Squall asked impatiently.  
  
"I really don't know! Seifer is the only person who knows!" The galbadion said, telling the   
  
truth.   
  
"Let's get Rinoa." Squall said. He used Selphie and Zell's shoulders as his crotches. They headed to the left.   
  
"Squall! Can you hear me?!" Samuel asked again.   
  
"Yeah. What do you want?!" Squall asked, frustrated.  
  
"Are you injured?"   
  
"Yeah, I can handle it."  
  
"Squall, no you can't, you barely stand without help!" Quistis yelled.  
  
"I'm sending William down there, he will recover you."   
  
"Alright, thank you." Quistis said, talking to the ring. Just then William came. He ran over to Squall injured leg.  
  
"Sir, could you please place your leg on the ground and relax.  
  
*  
  
"Wake up Rinoa." A soft voice said.   
  
"Sq-Squall?" Rinoa said in a whisper.  
  
"Guess again." Rinoa opened up her eyes to see brown eyes looking at her. 'There not Squall's eyes.' Rinoa thought to herself.   
  
"Seifer?!" Rinoa tried to jump back, but she was chained down on a table. She had a necklace on, so she couldn't use her sorcery. Her feet were chained as well. She started squirming on the table. Rinoa looked around the place. It didn't seem like the place she was at before. Galbadian Soldiers where all on their knees around her. They were throwing their hands in the air, then throwing them back down.  
  
"Hello Rinoa. Don't I get one back? That's okay if you hate me." Seifer said, standing next to the table Rinoa was on.  
  
"Your sick Seifer!" Rinoa spat out. Seifer had a jar in his hand. He sat it on the floor next to him. "Seifer, why are you doing this?"   
  
"Because of Squall! Squall this Squall that! When will it ever be my time to shine. Oh, I know! When you dead and when Squall's dead also!" Seifer said.  
  
"Seifer, your wrong. Squall has friends who will back him up. If you kill him, Squall will be in the spotlight even more!" Rinoa corrected Seifer.  
  
"Well beautiful, its time for you to say bye-bye now." Seifer waved his hand at Rinoa. He walked out of the room and came back with a large dagger. "Your blood shed will be the true future!" Seifer yelled, Bringing the dagger down to her stomach and then stopping. Rinoa closed her eyes and then opened them, not feeling any pain. "What am I thinking? I want Squall to be   
  
here." Seifer brought the dagger away from her.  
  
"What are you planning to do?! Squall will be here in any minuet!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
"Please, I nearly killed him, he's in no shape to fight." Seifer replied, laughing.  
  
"Your lying!" Rinoa said, beginning to cry. Seifer looked over at the Galbadian soldiers, who were still bowing.   
  
"Bring me Squall alive along with his friends!" Seifer commanded. All the soldiers followed his orders and disappeared.   
  
"No!!!!Squall!" Rinoa yelled, trying to break free.   
  
"And as for you. I have special plans for you. Seifer walked out the door, but went another way down the hall.  
  
*  
  
"There you are Sir." William said, helping Squall up. "I'm heading back, if you need me, just call." William put two fingers to his head and teleported out.  
  
"Wow, good as new." Selphie said, looking at his leg.   
  
"Well lets get goin'." Irvine said, reloading his gun.  
  
"Uh guys, those goons are back!" Zell yelled, getting ready to attack.  
  
"Here we go again." Squall said, picking his gunblade up. The Galbadion army started running towards them.  
  
"Hey you guys, aim for there necklaces, they can't disappear without them." Irvine yelled, shooting one in the face.  
  
"Now you tell us!" Zell yelled, ducking from a soldiers sword. Quistis used her chain whip to split soldiers in half. While Selphie watched her back. Zell had Squall's back and Irvine had Zell's back. Squall used Renozuzken to get rid of most of them, but more kept coming.   
  
"Its no use, the more we attack, the more they come." Quistis said, slashing another soldier. "What are we gonna' do?!"  
  
"I'll make a path through the center, you guys back me up!" Squall said. He used Renozuzken again, making a big explosion. It was enough for everyone to get through. They headed left while the Galbadian Soldiers chased them. "Damn!" Squall yelled. "There coming in front of us!" Seifer was in the front charging for Squall. Squall threw his gunblade at Seifer who dodged and  
  
hit Squall in the head, knocking him unconscious. Seifer took Squall and disappeared.   
  
"Squall!" Quistis yelled. Just then, she was knocked unconscious. Zell, Selphie, and Irvine started running towards Quistis, when they were knocked unconscious as well. The Galbadian Soldiers picked the rest of them up and disappeared.  
  
*  
  
"I have got the girl as you wished." Seifer said, bowing down.  
  
"Good, I knew I could trust you, what about the boy?" A deep voice bummed.  
  
"I have him as well and his friends." Seifer stood up. He couldn't see anything but a spotlight that was shining down on him, everywhere else was pitch black.  
  
"Good, I want you to keep the boy and do what you wish with friends. Don't forget to do the main objective. Kill the girl and bring her powers to me." The deep voice disappeared. Seifer disappeared from the pitch black place.  
  
Author's note: I know the fighting scene was short but I guarantee that in the next chappie it will be longer and better ^.~ 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Final fantasy 8 characters.   
  
A vacation to remember  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Squall! Squall! Please get up! Squall!" Rinoa said in a pleading voice. She was still chained down to the table and the Galbadian soldiers were still bowing down, throwing their arms in the air. "Squall get up, it's me!"  
  
"Uhhh....Rinoa?!" Squall asked, hoping his ears weren't playing tricks on him. "R-Rinoa!" Squall yelled, relieved she wasn't dead. Squall started running towards her. He got thrown back by a force field.  
  
"Squall don't! He put a force field around you, he's gonna' come back any minute!" Rinoa said. Squall ignored Rinoa, unsheathed his gunblade and started hitting the force field, every time he struck, it sent him back, throwing him on the wall. Just then more Galbadian soldiers came in with Quistis, Selphie, Zell, and Irvine. They laid them down next to Squall. They all had chains on them as well, so they couldn't move.  
  
"Uh....W-where are we?" Selphie asked, the first one getting up. "Rinoa?"  
  
"Hey Selphie." Rinoa said, still trying to get free. Seifer then walked in with his dagger in hand.   
  
"Well, I see your up." Seifer said, looking at Squall. Seifer walked over to Squall, who was still trying to break the force field.  
  
"Let me out! You bitch!" Squall yelled, throwing his gunblade at the force field, that would of pierced Seifer's face if it weren't there. Squall got sent back to the wall again.   
  
"You'll be let out soon enough. You'll be the first to see Rinoa's death. You should thank me for getting you front row tickets. I went through all that trouble." Seifer walked over to Selphie and the others. "As for you guys. I'm going to kill you." Seifer walked over to Rinoa and put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Get off of me!" Rinoa yelled, turning her head the other way.   
  
"Hmhp." Was all Seifer said and drew his dagger.   
  
"Rinoa!!!!!!!!"Squall yelled, trying to break free from the force field.  
  
"Stop right there!" Someone came in saying. Seifer stopped to look at Samuel.   
  
'Samuel?' Squall thought to himself.  
  
"Seize!" Samuel yelled. All of a sudden Seifer was gone and so were the Galbadion soldiers. Samuel ran up to Squall and chanted a spell. The force field was gone. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Squall answered firmly, running towards Rinoa. He broke the chains with his gunblade and freed Rinoa. Squall hugged Rinoa tightly. "You alright?" Squall asked, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Rinoa buried her head in Squall's chest.  
  
"Wha'!" Zell yelled, waking up from his unconscious state. "Where the hell are we?! Hey Yawl! Wake up, Squall and Rinoa need us!"  
  
"Zell, calm down." Samuel said, letting everyone free.  
  
"What happened? Where's Seifer?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I sent him away, you must hurry and defeat the underworld gods. Seifer will appear any minuet now!" Samuel rushed over to Squall and Rinoa. "Let's go. Everyone else, follow me. Squall, you head left, while we head right."  
  
"Right." Squall held on to Rinoa's hand. "Will Rinoa be joining?"  
  
"No, she will have to come with us."   
  
"But, I want to stay with Squall! I don't to leave his side, even if it means I'll die!" Rinoa yelled, stubbornly.  
  
"Please, we must hurry." Samuel replied, impatiently.  
  
"No!" Rinoa yelled back.  
  
"Rinoa." Squall budded in. "No matter what, I will return to you. I have to. I've made it my duty." Squall took Rinoa in his arms and kissed her on the lips. Squall left after that, not   
  
turning back.  
  
"Let us go!" Samuel yelled, making sure everyone was following him.  
  
*  
  
'Seifer, your definitely gonna' pay. I don't care what I have to do, your goin' down.' Squall thought to himself. He wondered down the straight and narrow path. As he got closer to his 'destination', there was a stench. It got stronger and stronger. 'Am I in hell?' "Huh? What's that?!" Squall continued to run until he realized it was a fire ball, heading straight towards him. He unsheathed his gunblade, but it wasn't enough time. The fire ball cut right into Squall's chest, leaving a bloody, and deep burn mark. Squall fell to the ground in pain. Suddenly, Seifer charged forward, swinging his gunblade at Squall in a circular motion. Seifer stopped the gunblade from turning and aimed it right at Squall's scar.  
  
"Now this looks so familiar." Seifer said, putting his free arm up to his chin. Squall tried to push the gunblade out of his face but Seifer put his gunblade harder on Squall's scar, causing it to bleed. Blood poured down in Squall's face. "Don't even try to move. I've been waiting for a long time to kill you and have Rinoa to myself."   
  
"Go to hell." Squall replied, tripping Seifer with his foot. Seifer fell to the ground, while Squall got back up. He put his gunblade near Seifer's throat. "You know, the difference between you and me?! I get to the point!" Squall yelled as he slashed Seifer on the face, making a   
  
second scar on Seifer's face. It created an x on his face. Squall was about to pull the trigger, but there was pain in his thigh for some reason. He looked down to see blood all over his thigh, where Seifer put a bullet in him, right after he slashed his face. Seifer got up and charged after him. They both fell to the ground. Squall reached up and punched Seifer in the jaw. He punched him again, but Seifer blocked it, squeezing Squall's fist. "Ahh!" Squall yelled in pain. He broke free from Seifer and rolled on top of him, punching him in the face many times. Seifer pulled out his dagger from the back. Squall already saw what he was planning to do and threw the dagger out of his hand. The two bloody men got to their feet, gunblades in hand. They both were tired and breathing hard, sweat poured down both of their face and neck.  
  
"Let's try this again!" Seifer yelled swinging his gunblade at Squall.  
  
*  
  
"So like, where are we going?" Irvine asked, running behind Samuel.  
  
"Back." Samuel kept running, having Rinoa in the front.  
  
"What!" Rinoa said, stopping, almost getting bumped by Samuel. "We can't leave Squall!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but if you want this whole ordeal to go, then we must return to my headquarters immediately!" Samuel yelled. "The gods managed to get onto earth! There in topsity Island, waiting for you. They had a back up plan if you weren't killed the way they wanted."  
  
"Rinoa, you better listen to him, we don't have many options. We have to get rid of those gods up there on topsity Island." Quistis explained, calming Rinoa down.  
  
"I guess so, but as long as we can stay in touch with him." Rinoa said, excepting defeat.  
  
"No problem, I have all the information you need on Squall's progress. Let's get back to my headquarters." They all kept running down the path, further and further away from Squall.   
  
"Sir! Sir! Do you copy!" Someone yelled through Samuel's ring.  
  
"I copy, what is it?!"   
  
"This is William! The underworld Gods found our headquarters! The-destr-ing-t!" William yelled, in the ring, breaking up.  
  
"William, your breaking up, what's happening?!" The ring went dead, there was no response. "William! William! Do you copy?!" There was still no response. "Damn!"  
  
"What is it?" Zell asked, stilling running.  
  
"We must hurry!" They came to a long stairwell. "Stay here." Samuel stood in front of everyone and chanted a spell. They started floating in the air, and onto earth.  
  
"Hey, I thought we were going to your headquarters!" Zell yelled, frustrated.  
  
"This way!" Samuel replied. They came back to the hill in which Samuel   
  
first took them to his headquarters. He chanted again and they were back at his headquarters.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Someone said, running and bumping into Selphie.  
  
"Are you okay?" Selphie asked, helping the short man up.  
  
"Run! Their coming!" The blonde yelled, running as fast as he could.  
  
"Wait!" Quistis yelled to the boy. He kept running. "Man, who are these gods?"   
  
"Psst. Over here." Someone whispered to them. It was William, coming out of his hiding spot.  
  
"William!" Samuel said relieved. They hurried to the dark corner. "What's happening?"  
  
"They found out about our base, I think when I teleported down to the underworld, I created a certain frequency that only demons can hear." William explained.  
  
"Of course." Samuel said, fascinated. "We have to save the rest in here. Everyone, split up and grabbed anyone you find. Meet here if you think you have everyone." Samuel commanded.  
  
"Man! We don't have time for this!" Zell yelled, folding his hands to his chest and facing the other way.  
  
"Go!" Samuel yelled. William and Samuel teleported. Rinoa,and Quistis left.  
  
"Let's go Zell!" Irvine yelled, grabbing Zell and running in front of Selphie.  
  
*  
  
"Well, I'm impressed Squall. Your getting stronger, but you won't beat me. You see, I borrowed strength from the gods. Their so generous." Seifer said, smiling at Squall.  
  
"You talk to much!" Squall yelled, running towards Seifer, catching him off guard. He shot him in the arm causing Seifer to fall to the ground. Squall prepared himself for the final blow. He used Renozuzken on Seifer. He slashed Seifer everywhere. "Say your prayers!" Squall used rough divide and it all ended. Seifer tried to get up, but fell to his knees. He laughed a little   
  
than fell on his side, dead. Squall stood there looking at Seifer for a second, then headed right. He put the ring to his mouth. Samuel! Samuel, do you read?!"  
  
"Yes, Squall is that you?" Samuel asked, on the other end.  
  
"Yeah. Where do I go now?"  
  
"I'll send William down there. He will get you." Squall waited untill William came. When he came, it seemed like forever.   
  
"Let's go sir." William said. He put his two fingers on his head and they teleported out. Sir, your badly injured."  
  
"Yeah." Squall said, deep in thought, ignoring the pain. William and Squall where traveling through dimensions.  
  
"Uh Sir, do you want me to take care of that?" William asked, trying not to get him anger.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay. Just lay down." Squall did as he said.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe? Right now it feels like I'm not even sitting on anything.  
  
"Its okay, where traveling through dimensions, basically, we're in empty space. We should be arriving in any second." Samuel explained, while healing Squall. "When you teleport, its seems  
  
forever, but actually its only a second."  
  
"Oooooh." Squall answered out of amazement. He never was in to that scientifical stuff. They arrived back to their own dimension. It was still a lot of chaos everywhere. "What happened?" Squall asked, looking at people everywhere. This reminded him of when Galbadians attacked Balamb  
  
Garden.   
  
"Lets go Sir. Be careful." William cautioned.  
  
"What's going on?" Squall asked.  
  
"The underworld gods have made their way onto Topsity Island. There after Rinoa." William explained, while running.  
  
'Rinoa....' Squall thought. They ran up to Samuel, who was gathering people and bringing them to the hideout.  
  
"Sir! I brought back Squall safe and sound."  
  
"Alright." Samuel said, heading towards them.  
  
"Where's Rinoa?" Squall asked, as soon as Samuel came up to him.  
  
"She's gathering all of my students and so are the others. Would you like to join?"   
  
"What about the underworld gods, where are they located?" Squall asked, ignoring Samuel's question.  
  
"Their in the city now, it seems that one of them are still in the headquarters."   
  
"How many are there?" Squall asked.  
  
"Five." Samuel started heading back to the chaos.  
  
"Alright, I have to get to Rinoa though."  
  
"You'll have to wait until she comes back to this spot, so you can stay here and rest." Samuel left with William.  
  
*  
  
"Come on! We don't have all day!" Zell yelled, trying to hurry up the crowd he was trying to save.  
  
"Zell! Stop it!" Selphie scolded him.  
  
"What?! I'm tryin' to hurry up! We have to get those gods, remember!" Zell yelled back, pushing a boy in the crowd.   
  
"There's the hideout." Irvine said, directing everyone to get in. The chaos died down. Mostly everyone was safe. As Selphie, Irvine, and Zell put the people and students in safe, they saw Squall sitting down with the crowd.  
  
"Squall!" Selphie yelled, running up to him. She had a hard time getting to him because the place was crowded.   
  
"Hey Selphie." Squall said, wishing it was Rinoa, he was still happy to see his friends. "Do you guys know where Rinoa is?"   
  
"No, she's probably with Quistis." Zell said. "So, you made it out alive, eh?"  
  
"Yeah." Squall said.  
  
"We have to stay here, until everyone else gets back." Selphie explained.  
  
"Well, you guys can stay, I'm goin' to find Rinoa, okay?"   
  
"Sure, just come back in one piece." Irvine said, holding a thumb up.  
  
"Sure." Squall said, holding his thumb up as well. He ran up the ladder, out of the underground hideout. Squall started running straight, not knowing which way to go.  
  
*  
  
"Why won't you die?!" A deep voice asked, getting frustrated.  
  
"Let's just say, you don't want to mess with us." Quistis yelled. Whip lashing the deep voiced creature. The hairy and muscular creature had two horse legs and six human arms. He was really tall, about 8 feet. He had a buffaloes's tail in the back. His face looked that of a lions, with a hairy and thick mane.   
  
"Ahhh!" The creature yelled. "How dare you mess with Gorlock!" Gorlock yelled out, throwing all six of his hands at Rinoa and Quistis. They ducked and moved out the way at ever swing. Quistis jumped in the air unto one of Gorlock's arms. Rinoa ran to the other side of the room, using her pinwheel to cut two of Gorlocks arms off. Green blood poured out of both his arms. "Ahhh!"  
  
Gorlock swayed the rest of his arms rapidly, the pouring blood bleached Rinoa and the stoned walls. His arms were moving so fast, it caused Quistis to fall off, onto the ground.  
  
"Quistis!" Rinoa yelled, running to her.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Gorlock used his strong and heavy tail to hit Rinoa in the back. The impact was so forceful, she fell to the ground and spit up blood. Gorlock retreated his tail. He extended his arms longer and grabbed Rinoa and Quistis, throwing them up and down, from the ceiling to the concrete. "HAHAHAHAHA! You helpless, filthy humans!" He kept throwing them up and down.   
  
Each blow even harder.   
  
"Rinoa!!!!!!!!" Squall yelled out, slashing another one of gorlocks arms with his gunblade.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!" Gorlock screamed. He let go of Quistis and Rinoa. They both fell to the ground. Luckily though, they weren't unconscious. "More filthy humans?!" Gorlock yelled, still in pain. More green blood poured out of his arm. Three of his arms were severed. They lied on the ground next to him. Squall kept striking Gorlock until his tail sneaked attacked him. The force threw him all the way to the wall.   
  
"Squall!!" Rinoa yelled, slowly getting up. Before she could run to him, Quistis pulled her back down.  
  
"Don't go. He's going to attack you, the best thing to do is stay down and let Squall distract him, while we go and attack from the back." Quistis laid her plan out to Rinoa.  
  
"Bu-." Rinoa was cut off by Quistis, who was slowly getting up.  
  
"No but's about it. Lets go." Quistis pulled Rinoa along in the back of Gorlock.  
  
"Ha! You weakling." Gorlock said, walking over to Squall. Squall slowly got back up. He defended himself with his gunblade as Gorlock unleashed another arm. Before he could carry out his attack, he was hit by Quistis's whip and Rinoa's wheel pin together. "Ahhhhhhh!" Gorlock winced in pain. 'Now's my chance.' Squall thought to himself. He jumped onto Gorlock's back   
  
with his gunblade and stabbed him on the top of his head, green blood poured all over Squall and his gunblade. He shoved the gunblade in deeper, in turn, killing him. Gorlock fell down on the ground. "I lost! How could I..." Squall jumped down from Gorlock's back.   
  
"Squall!!!!" Rinoa ran towards Squall. He welcomed her with opened arms. They embraced once again. "I thought I was gonna' lose you." Rinoa whispered into his chest. Tears started streaming down her face. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"What is it?!" Squall asked, half startled.  
  
"You have green goo on you!" Rinoa backed away from Squall, who was laughing. Quistis joined them.   
  
"We should head back to the others." Quistis suggested. They all ran out of the room. Everyone made it back to the underground hideout. Samuel and William were attending to the injured, while Zell, Selphie, and Irvine helped with the bandages.  
  
"Yo William, why can't you use your healing power to help these people?" Zell asked, wrapping up a boys bloody arm.   
  
"I used most of my healing power to help Squall with his injures." William answered, cleaning many students wounds.  
  
"Look at all these injured people. Who do those Gods think they are?!" Rinoa asked, looking at all the injured people. Samuel walked over to Squall.  
  
"We found out that the Gods are right out that door." Samuel pointed to an underground door. It led down a hallway, to the outside. "You guys can go out through that passage way. I understand that you already killed one?"  
  
"Yes." Squall answered.  
  
"Finally, we can kick some more ass." Zell yelled. Everyone looked at him, including the injured people. Zell looked at them back. "What? Mind your own business."   
  
"Anyway, leave as soon as possible. Oh and, be careful, they are very powerful." Samuel warned.  
  
"I can tell right now that this is going to be a piece of cake." Zell threw his fists in the air.   
  
"Rinoa, you must stay here."  
  
"Why?! Not again!" Rinoa yelled at Samuel.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't afford to have you die." Samuel explained.  
  
"Rinoa listen, I don't want to see you die, I want you to stay here and wait for me." Squall said in a soft tone. Rinoa didn't say anything. He laughed at that because he always found Rinoa to be stubborn, it was part of her personality. Rinoa lifted her head.  
  
"I'll wait for you here. Promise you won't die?" Rinoa asked, hugging Squall.  
  
"I promise." Squall let Rinoa go. "Alright, lets decide on teams. Since there's only five of us, we're gonna have to all stay together." Squall walked back and forth. He finally lifted his head after serious thought. "Make sure you watch each others back, including mine. Let's move out!" Squall led everyone to the door. He unsheathed his gunblade and everyone else gathered their weapons, they ran out the door. Samuel shut the door behind them.   
  
"Rinoa, follow me." Samuel said firmly. He turned his head to William, who was still attending to the injured. "Do your best." William nodded. Samuel continued to walk with Rinoa behind him. They walked into an electronic room. It had a bright red light on the ceiling, coloring everything in the room red.   
  
"What is this?" Rinoa asked, awed. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Destroy this Island!" A small and squeaky voice said. The metallic figure gracefully walked across the streets of Topsity. Everything was empty, a lot of people lay sprawled out on the ground, bloody and dead. "I want everything destroyed but the girl! We shall finish what Seifer started!" Everything was a disaster. They just ripped through the town like a storm. Squall and  
  
his friends arrived at the scene. Everything around them was a disaster. Squall looked ahead to see a demon figure walking around a corner of the streets. He was all red and had two long, black horns, sticking up on his forehead.   
  
'Could that thing be the devil?' Squall asked himself. He unsheathed his gunblade.  
  
"What is it Squall?" Irvine asked, looking at Squall take his gunblade out.   
  
"I think I saw my next opponent. Come on, let's go." Squall ran in the direction of the demon, but ran into a hard figure, he fell to the ground.  
  
"Humans!" The metallic figure yelled. The figure had barely anything on. A small piece of clothe covered its chest and its lower part. From the way it was shaped, they could tell it was a woman demon. She had long, silver hair that came to her back. Her whole skin was nothing but metal. It fitted her body like tights. Her Silver pupils narrowed down at Squall who was just   
  
getting up. She was just a little taller than Squall. "I suppose you want to stop me. But I won't let you!" The woman through her whole body at him, rotating in a spiral shape. She drilled into Squall's stomach, but didn't pierce him. They both flew back into a wooden door that belonged to a flower shop.  
  
"Squall!" Quistis yelled, running up to them. The figure quickly jumped back up and put her hard, metal feet on Squall's chest, preventing him from moving.  
  
"Now, tell me where the girl is and you will live!" Squall tried to get back up, but she shoved him back down with her foot. Suddenly, Quistis came in from the door and used her whip lash.   
  
The whip just hit her metal body and made a spark. It didn't hurt her though. The woman turned around to face Quistis standing there.   
  
'Her whole body can be used as a weapon, better be careful.' Quistis thought to herself.  
  
"I hate humans." Andro said under her breathe. She threw two huge, metal objects from her hands, they formed into big Creature-like machines. The machines charged at Quistis, she tried using her whip, but it was no use. She started running. "Make sure she's dead!" Andro commanded."Tell me where the girl is or die!"   
  
"Never!" Squall yelled back stubbornly. He picked his gunblade up, but she put her other foot on it. Squall pulled the trigger on her foot, causing her foot to form into liquid. She fell backwards, giving Squall the chance to get back up. He jumped up, with his gunblade and charged after her. He ran straight for her, but she used both her legs and kicked him, throwing him   
  
passed her. He was thrown back outside. She transformed herself into a metal bear and ran towards Squall. He was still on the ground. She used her metal claws and slashed his chest. She picked up her claws again and aimed for his neck. He couldn't use his gunblade because as he was being thrown, he lost grip and it flew out of his reach.  
  
"Die!!!!!"  
  
*  
  
"My name is Phoenix! I am God of fire!" The red bird yelled from the sky. He threw another   
  
fire blast at Selphie, Zell, and Irvine. They all jumped and ran out the way.  
  
"Oh man! How are we gonna' fight somethin' that flies man?!" Zell yelled, running away from   
  
another blast.  
  
"I can't shoot it! It's movin' to fast!" Irvine yelled back, trying to aim for it. Phoenix dove down at Selphie, who tried to hit her with her nunchaku but missed. Phoenix grabbed Selphie by the shoulder. She flew all the way up in the air and dropped her from the air.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Selphie yelled. Irvine ran up to Selphie and caught her before she could fall.   
  
"I got ya'." Irvine said, as he put her softly back on her feet.   
  
"Thanks." Selphie said still shocked.   
  
"Why don't you fight like a man!" Zell yelled to Phoenix.  
  
"If you insist!" The bird dropped down from the sky and formed into a fire figure. It looked like a man figure.  
  
"All right than, let's fight!" Zell charged after Phoenix. The fire man unleashed another fire blast. Zell dodged it and continued moving forward. He jammed his right fist into the Phoenix, but went right threw him. "What the?! Ahhhhhh!" Zell's clothes were on fire.  
  
"You fool!" The human figure yelled. He looked as Zell rolled around on the ground, trying to get the fire off of him. Irvine and Selphie ran forward with their weapons. Irvine shot his rifle of, but the bullet went right threw him. "I am fire! You cannot hurt me!"  
  
*  
  
"RRrrrrrah! You can't get away." A husky voice yelled. It continued to follow Quistis. Quistis kept running. She found a small, abandoned building. The door was unlocked. She quickly ran into it and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Please don't let him catch me." Quistis whispered to herself.  
  
"Come out. Come out, where ever you are." The creature said, looking around. "I know your somewhere in here. I can smell your fear." The creature passed Quistis and continued walking past the abandoned house. He was out of sight. Quistis slowly and quietly opened the door. The creature was gone.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" A soft voice asked. Quistis turned around to see a foot hit her in the jaw. She fell down on the ground. The woman picked her back up and threw her across the room. Quistis hit a couple of boxes that were near by. "You might of been able to get away from Andro's grasp but I'm going to kill you!" The woman's nails grew longer and so did her   
  
teeth. She ran towards Quistis, who was just getting up but was knocked back down by claws. They went right through her short and entered her back.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Quistis yelled in pain. The woman had on a leather, burgundy jumper. It fitted her. Revealing every curve in her body. The woman turned Quistis to her back and knocked her whip out of her hand. She picked Quistis up by the neck.   
  
"Before you die, remember my name. I am Yuriko." Yuriko tightened her grasp on Quistis. Her breathing began to stop. Quistis kicked the woman in the stomach hard. Yuriko dropped Quistis and held her stomach, she fell to the ground, dropping the whip. Quistis grabbed her whip and hit Yuriko with it, who was still on the ground. Yuriko caught the whip with her bare hands. She pulled the whip closer to her, as she got up. Quistis tried to pull back. Her  
  
feet slid towards Yuriko. The brunette brought Quistis closer and punched her in the face. She kicked, punched and head budded Quistis. Her moves where so fast, Quistis couldn't comprehend.   
  
Yuriko head budded Quistis, causing her noise to bleed, the blood dripped on Quistis's short. She could barely see. Her vision was getting bleary. "Don't ever underestimate me! Don't you dare lay a finger on me either!" The woman yelled. Yuriko jumped in the air, and kicked Quistis in the face, she turned around and hit her again while still in the air. Quistis flew all the way back into a wall, unconscious. Yuriko put her feet on the ground and smiled. "I've won." She ran towards Quistis and looked at how pitiful she was.  
  
*  
  
"Yes, this lever will blow the city up to pieces. They only have an hour until I pull this lever until it deinated ."Samuel explained to Rinoa. He walked up to a window in the red room.  
  
"Samuel, what if they don't make it on the ship in time?" Rinoa asked, standing in the back of Samuel.  
  
"Then there is nothing we can do. Let's go and board everyone on the rescue ship. I built it in emergencies like these." Samuel walked out of the red room and back to the injured people.  
  
"You can't just leave them like that!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
"They might make it. Let's go everyone." Samuel answered, trying to get off the subject. "It's safe now. There is nothing left for you here." Samuel led everyone out of the hideout and led them out the back of the building. William was piloting the ship. He opened the door and let the injured people in. They all boarded the ship safely.  
  
"Sir, did you bring the remote for the lever?" William asked, taking the pilot's seat.  
  
"Yes." Samuel replied, sitting next to him. Rinoa sat in a corner, away from everyone. She folded her legs and brought them to her chest. Rinoa rested her chin on her knees and rocked.  
  
*  
  
"Fast, but not fast enough." The french woman said. Squall rolled over before she could sink her claws into his neck. He grabbed his gunblade and blocked her claws from entering his   
  
already battered body. Squall pushed Andro away from him with his body. He shot a bullet in her  
  
leg. It went straight through. Her leg turned into silver liquid. "Awwwwwww!" Andro cried out. She fell to the ground. Squall charged after her and slit her throat. He continued with his assault. He was about to chop her head off. "You wouldn't hit a woman, would?" Andro asked, trying to buy some time to heal. Squall stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Your not a woman!" Squall slashed his gunblade at her. She dodged and pulled his arm down. She jumped on his arm and flew in the back of him.  
  
"My, my. Your naut a gentlemen." Andro turned back into her normal form. She disappeared into the thin air. "Look's like I'll have to use my full strength." All of a sudden Squall was wrapped by a lot of metal. It squeezed him. He dropped his gunblade on the ground. The metal attached itself to a building wall. Andro appeared again. "I knew you weren't worth my time."  
  
Squall tried to get out of its grasp, but couldn't. Andro walked over to Squall's gunblade.   
  
"Hmm. Vhat should I doo vith this? Should I kill you? I think that would be great." She charged after him with the gunblade. She cut right through Squall's leg.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Squall winced in pain. Andro slashed his other leg. "Ahhhh! Now, meet your demise!!!!!!!" Andro aimed for his head, but was shot in the back. She turned around to see Irvine standing there. He shot another one.  
  
"Awwwwwww!" Andro dropped Squall's gunblade. The metal that wrapped around Squall disappeared. Squall grabbed his gunblade. 'It seems that every time she gets hit with a bullet, she gets weak. I'll just keep shooting at her!" Squall thought to himself. He ran up to his gunblade and grabbed it.  
  
"Irvine!" Selphie yelled trying to lose the Phoenix.  
  
"I'm comin'!" Irvine yelled, leaving Squall with Andro. Squall shot three bullets into Andro's chest, then he shoved his gunblade into her stomach and shot inside her.  
  
"Awwwwwww!" Andro started melting into liquid. She tried to form back together but she was to weak. She dissolved into the ground. Squall picked his gunblade back up. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy 8 in any of the chapters.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Irvine!!!!" Selphie yelled, as Phoenix threw a fire ball at her. Irvine ran towards Selphie and so did Squall. Phoenix saw Squall and Irvine running towards him.  
  
"More humans to play with." The cocky fire bird said under his breathe. Zell charged after him again, forcing his fist into Phoenix's jaw. Phoenix dodged him. He threw a fire blast at him, sending him out of sight. Squall charged toward him with his gunblade. He was so fast and swift, it caused Phoenix to loose some of his fire. It blew into the air. Squall went right threw Phoenix.  
  
"What the?" Squall asked, confused.   
  
"Aww!" Phoenix cried out. Irvine helped Selphie up from the ground.   
  
"Irvine, did you see that?" Selphie asked, while watching Squall try and hit Phoenix.   
  
"What?" Irvine asked, holding his gun up.   
  
"When Squall charged after Phoenix, it caused him to loose some of his fire. So if I use my nonchaku as a fan, he blow away right?"  
  
"It's worth a try." Irvine and Selphie ran towards Phoenix.   
  
*  
  
"Ow man, he's gonna' pay big time!" Zell yelled, getting up from a bunch of wood on the ground, where Phoenix threw him. "Where the hell am I. That bastard!" Zell yelled angry.   
  
"Awwwww!" A familiar woman's voice yelled.   
  
"Hey, don't I know that voice from somewhere?" Zell asked, rubbing his head. He looked around and saw an abandoned building. The door was cracked so he peeked in to see Quistis being strangled. Zell's eyes widened as he saw his friend almost dead. Zell kicked the door down. Yuriko looked at Zell, who was charging after her. Zell threw a fist at her, causing her to drop Quistis. Yuriko flew and hit the wall hard. Zell ran to Quistis who was gasping for air. "You okay?"  
  
"I think so." Quistis held her hand gently. "Watch out for her, she's not your regular fighter." Quistis warned.  
  
"I can handle her." Zell stood up and walked to yuriko, who was just getting up.   
  
"Well, what do we have here?" Yuriko extended her hand and her nails grew even longer and sharper.  
  
"Damn, what the hell are you?!" Zell yelled, holding up his fists. Yuriko charged after him without further a due and tried to jab her nails into his chest, but Zell jumped up and put his two feet on her neck and tilted her. She had a confused look on her face until Zell kicked her really hard in the neck. The force caused her to get thrown to the ground. She flew to the ground. Zell put his feet back on the ground. The impact of the kick left a deep and bloody foot mark on her neck. Yuriko coughed and looked at Zell, who had a slight smile. This made Yuriko even angrier. She quickly flipped off the ground and quickly flipped to Zell, who didn't know what was going on. She kicked him to times with her hands on the ground and her feet in the air. Zell flew back, losing his balance. Blood came out of his mouth and splattered on te ground. The impact wasn't that forceful so he didn't fall. Yuriko back flipped to her feet, charging after him again. She threw punches and kicks, but Zell blocked them all with his forearms and his knees.  
  
*  
  
Selphie and Irvine ran toward Phoenix, who was still trying to hit Squall with his fire blast. Selphie flew her weapon into a fan like motion. Irvine ran around Phoenix, causing more air. Phoenix's attention was now back to Selphie and Irvine. His fire blowing away, rapidly. "What do you think you doing?!" Phoenix asked. Squall slashed his gunblade at Phoenix's head. He disappeared into the sky. "Aww!"   
  
"Yay!" Selphie yelled.   
  
"We have to go find Zell and Quistis." Squall said, thinking ahead.   
  
"Right." Irvine and Selphie said in unison. They all ran the direction from which he got thrown to.   
  
*  
  
"Come Zell." Quistis said, sitting on the ground. Yuriko stabbed her nails into Zell's stomach. He winced in pain, falling to the ground. Yuriko kept scratching him anywhere.  
  
"Aww!" Zell yelled out as she stabbed him. Zell had to think quickly if he was going to win. Yuriko was about to stab him in the face when Zell grabbed her wrists and quickly got up. He head budded her and kicked her in the stomach. She flew to the other end of the room. Before she could come to a complete stop. Zell jumped in front of her and kicked her in the back to the other side.   
  
"Ahh!" Yuriko yelled as she hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. Zell ran up to her and used his elbow and stabbed her in the stomach, killing her. Zell wiped the blood off of his elbow with his shirt.   
  
"Nice Zell, I didn't know you could fight like that." Quistis complemented. She got up from the ground.   
  
"Yeah, there's a lot you don't know about me." Zell said, throwing his fist in the air.  
  
"Don't get cocky now." Quistis said, as they both left the dead Yuriko on the ground and walked out.  
  
"Damn it got dark fast." Zell said, looking at the sky.  
  
"Those aren't regular clouds." Quistis said. The clouds where red with black lightening coming from them.  
  
"Quistis!" Selphie yelled, everyone else running up to her.   
  
"We have to hurry and kill the fifth one." Squall commanded. Everyone nodded there heads.   
  
"One problem though. Where is the fifth one?" Zell asked. Everyone looked around.  
  
"Look at those clouds!" Selphie exclaimed.   
  
"This can't be good." Squall said. All of a sudden, the ground started shaking.   
  
"I think he's coming!" Irvine yelled, trying to keep his balance.  
  
"Alright everyone, this is it! We came this far and we're not giving up now!" Squall said, unsheathing his gunblade. The began to part. "Stay together. Follow me!" Squall jumped onto some patches of land that didn't part yet. So did everyone else. Just then, a red and black, big figure came from out of the ground. Everything started melting into lava. Squall lead everyone to a large patch of land. 'So that's devil.' Squall thought to himself.  
  
"You humans! You are disgusting." The loud voice boomed.   
  
"Like we never heard that before." Zell said under his breathe. The creature had to be a least nine feet tall. Everyone just stared at it, waiting for it to attack.   
  
"It's your turn to die!" The demon extended his hot and red out. Millions of Galbadian soldiers came up from the lava and charged after them.  
  
"Not!...Again!" Zell yelled.  
  
"Time to kick some Galbadian ass." Squall said, slashing a soldier down the face to the feet. Quistis used her whip and slashed two into tiny pieces.  
  
"I thought that good for nothin' Samuel sent them away!" Zell yelled to anyone, punching one and kicking another.  
  
"No time for talk Zell!" Irvine yelled, shooting five. He reloaded his weapon and shot again.  
  
*  
  
"They have an half an hour until the Island blows." William announced to Samuel, who was looking at the window.   
  
"William, look at those clouds. There really red." Samuel said. Rinoa walked up to Samuel and looked out as well.   
  
"Come on Squall." Rinoa said under her breathe.   
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!OH MY GOD!!!!MY SON IS MISSING!!" A woman said out of a crowd. Rinoa turned around to the crying woman. She ran to the door, about to go out. Samuel ran over to the door and stopped the woman.   
  
"What do you think your doing?!" Samuel asked.  
  
"LET ME GO!! I'M GETTING MY SON BACK!!!!!" The woman yelled, crying hard. She started turning pale.  
  
"Samuel! What are you doing! Let her go!" Rinoa yelled at him, infuriated.   
  
"She cannot open this door, simple as that." Samuel said calmly.   
  
"Her son is missing!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but I cannot let her or you go out there!" Rinoa grabbed her blaster edge and pointed it to Samuel.   
  
"Move out the way!" Rinoa yelled. "I'll use this on you."  
  
"No!" Samuel yelled. Rinoa tightened her grip and almost used her weapon. Samuel started trembling. He quickly moved out of the way.   
  
"I'll bring your son back safely." Rinoa assured. The sobbing woman fell to the ground, holding her face with her hands. Rinoa slowly opened the door to see nothing but lava and a few patches of land. She jumped off of the ship and shut the door. Rinoa could smell blood in the air. "Filthy." Rinoa continued jumping on patches of land. "Geeze its hot out here." Just then, two Galbadian soldiers charged after her with there swords. She used her blaster edge to kill them. The ground started to shake again, causing her to drop her weapon into the lava in the cracks of the ground. "This is not good."  
  
*  
  
"Man, these guys keep comin' when the ground shakes!"Zell yelled, still fighting off the Galbadian soldiers. The devil like creature opened his mouth and blew out fire demons. They were in the form of dogs. They charged after them as well.   
  
"Look out!" Squall yelled as he used his gunblade to deflect the fire charged after him. The fire demons used there teeth and claws to hold Squall down as some Galbadian soldiers started kicking him and beating him. Zell jumped and fell to the ground, barely dodging the swarm of fire. He covered his head. When the fire past him, he looked up and saw the helpless Squall, getting beat up. Zell quickly got to his feet and jumped on a soldier and punched him. Soon more demons dogs came and jumped on his back. Luckily, Irvine came in time to shoot them before they could sink there teeth into Zell.  
  
"Thanks." Zell said to Irvine, helping Squall up.   
  
"No problem, be more careful next time." Irvine replied. "I can't spot Quistis anywhere, or Selphie."  
  
"Well of course man! It's a lot of Galbadians are out here." Zell said, kicking a dog away from him. Squall slashed and shot a soldier and a dog.   
  
*  
  
Quistis and Selphie were hanging onto dear life. They held onto a piece of land. If they let go, they would fall straight into the lava. "What now Quistis?!" Selphie yelled.  
  
"I don't know. I'm too weak to lift myself up." Quistis answered. Just then a Galbadian soldier approached.  
  
"Well, this is the end, I guess its been a great life." Selphie yelled as the soldier got closer. Quistis tried to bring her whip up but she was to weak. The soldier ran to them and bent down. He extended a hand out to them. They slowly took it. The soldier helped them up. He took his helmet off to reveal a woman. It was Rinoa.   
  
"Rinoa?!" Quistis yelled. "What are you doing out here?!"   
  
"I have to save a boy." Rinoa put her helmet back on.   
  
"You can't be out here, you can get killed." Selphie exclaimed.   
  
"It's okay, I have to go." Rinoa ran back into the crowd.   
  
"Rinoa! Wait!" Quistis tried to run after her but she blended in with the rest of soldiers. "Damn it." Quistis and Selphie continued fighting the soldiers until they were back to back with Irvine, Zell, and Squall.  
  
"Long time no see!" Zell said, still fighting more.  
  
"Squall!" Quistis said. "We have a big problem!"  
  
"Can't it wait?!" Squall asked.  
  
"No, its about Rinoa, she's somewhere out here and disguised as a Galbadian soldier!" Quistis explained, hitting a soldier with her whip.  
  
"What! That means I can't any of them!" Squall yelled back to Quistis.  
  
"Yeah! Man, we don't know where she is!" Zell yelled, hesitating to hit a soldier. The devil demon continued to send more dogs and Galbadians at them.  
  
"What is she doing out here?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Saving a kid." Selphie said.  
  
'Rinoa, what are you thinking?' Squall asked himself. Just then he spotted a soldier on the ground trying to take a dog off him. 'Why those dogs attack a Galbadian soldier?' Squall's eyes widened and he realized that it was Rinoa. Squall hurried to her. He slashed anything that got in his way.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa yelled relieved. They both hugged.   
  
"Rinoa what are you doing?! You could of gotten yourself killed!" Squall yelled at her, holding her by the shoulders.  
  
"I have to get someone. He's out here somewhere." Just then dogs ran up to the both of them.  
  
"Stay behind me." Squall used his gunblade and slashed them.   
  
"Yo Squall! Look over there!" Zell yelled, pointing to the front. Squall looked and saw the devil creature chanting. Suddenly, Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine were floating into the air towards the demon. "What the hell?!"   
  
"What's happening?" Selphie asked. The dogs and Galbadians stopped fighting and bowed down.  
  
"Our lord shall reign! Our lord shall reign!" They chanted, bowing up and down. The whole place changed and turned to day. They all landed on the now normal ground. Rinoa started walking towards the devil like creature.  
  
"Rinoa! What are you doing?!" Squall asked. He tried to move but couldn't.   
  
"I don't know! I can't stop!" Quistis, Selphie, Zell, and Irvine couldn't move either. Rinoa kept walking until she was face to face with the underworld god.   
  
"With your death! I shall Reign!!!!!!!" The devil put his hand on her head. All of a sudden everything flashed before her.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Rinoa yelled in pain. She fell to her knees as he continued with his torture. She could feel all her energy draining.   
  
"Rinoa!!!" Squall yelled, slowly getting up. The rest tried to get up but they couldn't. Squall started getting faster and faster. He was now charging after the creature. He slashed his gunblade at him.  
  
"Awwww!" The creature cried out. He let go of the unconscious Rinoa. Squall continued slashing. He was really furious. The devil fell to the ground, causing the whole ground to shake. As he got weaker, everyone else where free. Quistis ran up to Rinoa and held her. She took her away from the creature, while Zell, and Irvine ran up to the creature.   
  
"Man, you caused a lot of trouble!" Zell yelled. "For that, you gotta' go!" Zell punched the demon. Irvine shot him in the chest. The creature didn't show any signs of dying yet. The creature quickly got up and used his powerful legs to hit Zell in the stomach. Zell fell to the ground, coughing up blood. He then hit Irvine in the stomach. He fell unconscious.   
  
"Irvine!" Selphie yelled. She couldn't go after him because she was holding Rinoa. The demon tried to hit Squall but he dodged him. When the demon retreated his arm Squall jumped on it and climbed to his back with all of his strength and stabbed him in the heart. The demon screamed in pain.   
  
"Awwwww!" The creature fell to the ground. Zell slowly got back up, half conscious and ran up to Irvine who was still unconscious. Squall shot into the creature's heart. He let out his last words. "I....AM....NOT.....DONE...!" He then died. Squall took his gunblade out of the creature's chest and stood up. He quickly ran over to Rinoa, who was shivering. He took his coat off and put it over her.   
  
"Squall....we, we....have...to...hurry." She then fell unconscious. Irvine woke up. Squall lifted Rinoa up on his back.   
  
"Let's go." Squall led everyone back to the underground tunnel. Just then, Zell spotted a boy on the ground crying.   
  
"Hey, is that the kid Rinoa was talking about?" Zell asked. Zell ran towards the boy and grabbed him. "Come on kid, we gotta' get out of here." Zell carried the small boy in his arms and caught up to them.   
  
*  
  
"Ten seconds until the bombs deinate ." William announced. Samuel sat beside William. "Sir! There's Squall and his group!"   
  
"8....7...6.." The machine counted. William walked over to the ship's door and opened it. Quistis came on first, then Selphie. Irvine, and Squall came on. Zell was still in the back, carrying the small boy.   
  
"5...4...3.." The voice continued.  
  
"Come on Zell!" Squall yelled. Zell made it on the ship in time.  
  
"..2...1.....Blowing up island." The machine said. William hurried to the pilots seat and lifted off. As he did so, Topsity Island was now history.   
  
-end  
  
A/N: This is not the end yet, you still have to read the epilogue! ~.~ 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 characters.  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Squall. Squall! Wake up!" A loud voice interrupted. Squall turned over in his bed to find a blinding light in his eyes.   
  
"Rinoa! Shut the blinds." Squall yelled, pulling his pillow to his face.  
  
"That's the only way for you to get up!" Rinoa took the pillow away from Squall's face and forced him out of bed. Squall fell to the ground with his sheets. Rinoa knelt down beside him. "Sleepy head."  
  
"Where are we supposed to be going anyway?" Squall asked, getting up from the ground.   
  
"You forgot already?" Rinoa asked, putting on lipstick.   
  
"I guess so." Squall answered, getting his towel.  
  
"Cid and Matron are renewing their vows, isn't that great?" Rinoa put the lipstick back on the dresser and picked up mascara.  
  
"I guess so." Squall walked into the bathroom of his dorm. They were finally back at Balamb. Two months had passed since there ruined Vacation.   
  
"Hurry up or we're going to be late. I already brought your suit." Rinoa stood up and walked to the small living room. "Oh yeah! When you go into the bathroom don't use that after shave!" Rinoa warned.   
  
"Alright." Squall walked into the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
*  
  
"Okay Matron, your almost finished." Quistis said, pressing Matron's hair. Matron sat on a tall stool with her white wedding dress falling to the ground.  
  
"I appreciate it." Matron said, looking at her beautiful daughter in the mirror. Quistis had on a pink gown. It was netted at the bottom. Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa were all flower girls. They all planned to wear Matron's favorite colors, which were yellow, pink, and baby blue. There was knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Quistis asked, still doing Matron's hair.  
  
"Selphie!"   
  
"Come on in!" Matron yelled. Selphie opened the door and shut it.  
  
"Wow! Matron, you look wonderful! And Beautiful!" Selphie exclaimed, walking towards Matron. Selphie had on a yellow gown, it had the same design as Quistis's dress.   
  
"Well of course she does. I'm the one who helped." Quistis bragged playfully.   
  
"I just came to say congratulation!" Selphie sat down on Matron's sofa.   
  
"Thank you sweety." Matron thanked.   
  
"Alright, your all finished. Quistis made a few more touch ups, then she lifted Matron off the stool.   
  
"Well Matron, I hope you have a wonderful time. I have to go and make sure everything is just right." Selphie opened the door and shut it.   
  
"Quistis? Could you go and make sure all of the refreshments are ready?" Matron asked, putting on her earrings.   
  
"Sure." Quistis walked out of the room and down the hall.  
  
*  
  
"Man, I don't know how to put on ties." Zell said, struggling to put on Cid's tie.   
  
"Matron would know how to do this." Cid said, looking at Zell.  
  
"Don't forget, your not supposed to see the bride until its time." Irvine said. "Here, let me see. I think I remember Selphie tellin' me how to tie a tie." Irvine tied Cid's tie. "There we are."   
  
"Oh, thanks Irvine." Cid said. "Well, I believe we're finished here, so why don't we all go down and see how the decorations look." Cid and everyone else walked out of the door.  
  
*  
  
"I told you not to use the after shave." Rinoa said, putting a cold and wet rag on Squall's jaw.   
  
"I didn't think it would sting that bad." Squall said.  
  
"Next time, listen." Rinoa snapped. She had on a baby blue gown. It was also similar to Selphie and Quistis's gown. "Squall your going to make us late."   
  
"Sorry." Rinoa couldn't help but laugh at Squall fr being such a knuckle head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your such a knuckle head." Rinoa kissed him on the cheek. "Well, you better be at the wedding by the time I count to ten. 1, 2."  
  
"Alright, I'm ready." Rinoa grabbed him arm and they left.  
  
*  
  
"So than, the guys punched me while I was on the ground." Zell said, annoying his parents with his same story.  
  
"Zell, don't get yourself in fights you can't win." Zell's mom said.  
  
"Mom, that's not the point. The point is-" Zell was cut off.  
  
"That is the point, know shut up and talk about something else."   
  
"Hey Zell!" Selphie exclaimed, walking up to him.  
  
"Oh hey Selphie, did you see Matron yet? The wedding is going to start in fifteen minutes."  
  
"She's in her room. She should be out in a minute." Selphie answered.  
  
"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3." Quistis said, testing the microphone. "Everyone, its almost time to get started, so could you take your seat?" Everyone began to take there seats.   
  
"See Squall, they were about to start without us." Rinoa said, walking into the down the white carpet. Nida sat down at the piano and began playing the traditional wedding tune. Quistis jumped of the stage and ran down the hall. Irvine came down the aisle as the best man. He walked up to the stage. Then Cid came out and walked down to the stage. The ring barrier who was Zell came down the aisle.  
  
'Aw man, don't blow this.' Zell said to himself. 'If you drop the ring, you better pray for yourself.' Zell was so into his thoughts, he bumped into Cid, causing him to drop the ring. Cid was quick enough to catch it. The flower girls then came out, putting flower on the ground. Then Squall came out with the bride. Usually the father would have to walk the bride down, but Matron's father died a long time ago. Everyone stood up as the beautiful bride walked down. As Squall and Matron walked down, they had a little conversation.  
  
"Are you nervous Squall?" Matron asked.  
  
"A little, but I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." Squall answered.  
  
"Your so sweet." They finally made it down the Aisle. Squall walked over to where Rinoa was.   
  
"You looked so handsome." Rinoa whispered to Squall. Matron recited her vows to Cid and Cid did the same.   
  
"By the power invested in the me, you are now remarried. You may kiss the bride." Cid lifted Matron's veil and kissed her. Everyone cheered and made a lot of noise. Matron and Cid turned to the crowd and laughed.  
  
"Now everyone! Time to eat and drink!!!!!" Zell yelled, already drinking champagne. Everyone did so, while Cid and Matron cut the cake. "Cut!" Zell yelled, making Cid cut the cake crooked. Everyone got there share of cake and food.   
  
"So like, are they going on there honeymoon tonight?" Irvine asked, sitting down with his friends.  
  
"Well of course Irvine!" Selphie said. "Wow, I can't believe we had such a good time that it got dark out fast.   
  
"Yeah, and I can't believe they had all the types of hotdogs I like!" Zell yelled, stuffing his face.   
  
"Okay you all! I want you to grab a partner and dance to my favorite song."  
  
Cid said, holding the Mic to his mouth. Rinoa of course, pulled Squall along to dance. Selphie did the same and Quistis took Zell. The song was upbeat. Everyone were having a nice time. They didn't care how long it lasted as long as they had each other and a great time.  
  
  
  
-end 


End file.
